The Dark Talon of Death and The Scarlet Nukenin
by dunkingman
Summary: Raven is currently under an investigation regarding the reappearance of Ancient Ogre as well as Jun Kazama, who was thought to had been killed by Ancient Ogre. As he embarks on his mission, he encounters a red head fox masked female ninja who holds a serious grudge against her old master.
1. Introduction

Introduction

The newest Tekken Tournament also went underway which was partially sponsored by the G Corporation, and a defect group of the Mishima Zaibatsu, led by Jinpachi Mishima. This faction broke away from Jin Kazama's leadership after his foiled attempt to cleanse himself of the Devil Gene from fighting Azazel, in which Raven himself witnessed. Jin Kazama managed to escaped Raven's Intelligence Agency once he was revived, something that Raven became very displeased with. Jin has yet to make a public appearance, but is said to be still in charge of the original Mishima Zaibatsu.

According to Raven's commanding officer, a competitor at this new tournament had the option of picking a partner. Obviously Raven wasn't used to working with a teammate. During his previous battles, the only allies he encountered were that of Lars Alexandersson, whose life he saved once by defeating Nancy-MI847J. Alisa Bosconovtich, a replicated, android version of Dr. Bosconovitch's real daughter who accompanied Lars. These two would most likely team up together, so Raven wouldn't bother contacting either fighter. While in Egypt, Raven also encountered an astrologist/assassin named Zafina whose temple and clan were attacked by Zaibatsu and G Corporation forces alike. One week before the tournament, Raven located Zafina in Israel. In secret, Zafina decided that she would work alone in the shadows to discover and kill Ogre. Another concern Zafina had was that of Jun Kazama. While Jun appeared pure in her physical form, there is a demonic form within her that felt even more wicked and sinister than that of the Devil Genes. Raven assured Zafina that whatever leads he would find, he will make sure that she be alerted of them.

Perhaps it would be better if Raven and Zafina were not actual partners in the tournament, but just informants, working separately towards a common goal. However, the next day, things took an unexpected turn.


	2. A New Ally

Chapter 1: A New Ally

CO1 (commanding officer): "Raven, do you read me."

Raven: "I read you, proceed."

CO1: "Back in Japan there have been some recent disturbances near Mount Fuji involving the Manji Clan."

Raven: "Yoshimitsu?"

CO1: "Yes, he and his followers have been rampaging the area in recent weeks looking for a thief who stole one of their valued collectible items. We've managed to pinpoint the location of the alleged thief. As of now, the location is Aokigahara, the Suicide Forest.

Raven: "That's not like him to start running amuck in the mountains and villages looking for a thief. Usually that lunatic just robs banks and gives all the money away to the less fortunate. Getting a taste of his own medicine I see."

CO1: "We have a lock on Yoshimitsu's clansmen chasing after their target within the forest. You've already passed China on your jet so you should get there in about 20 more minutes. Debrief us after you engage in battle."

Raven: "Understood."

_Aokigahara (the suicide forest), Japan_

The sun was the setting within the background of leaves and branches. Raven had just arrived near the exact location of the supposed encounter of the Manji Clan and the unknown thief. However, he didn't see any signs of a battle. After about 10 minutes of wandering into the woods, Raven had almost turned on his Bluetooth set until he sensed "eyes" following him. With no hesitation, Raven threw his shuriken towards his left and a red light swiftly moved and dashed into the air. Raven threw 3 more shuriken as turned around and kept his eye on the target. This time one of the shuriken connected the target's leg. The red figure collapsed onto the grass wincing in pain. Raven walked closer to the figure and it was revealed to be a woman in a mask. And she's ninja.

Raven: "Tell me. What are doing in these woods?"

The woman was still grimacing in pain, but took off the shuriken from her left leg.

Raven: "Answer, unless you want to die here." (This is the suicide forest after all)

Masked woman: "I thought you were just another Manji pursuing me for this crest. I was wrong." The woman took a cloth from behind her back and wrapped the thigh where blood was dripping off the leg.

Raven: "Crest? So you're the thief."

Masked woman: "How did you know about me stealing from Yoshimitsu?"

Raven: "Our agency has a way of keeping tabs on any suspicious characters including the Manji leader himself. Now can you stand up?"

The masked woman nodded and Raven helps her stand.

Raven: "Tell me your name and why that crest is so important."

Masked woman: "My codename is Kunimitsu, however I am no longer a part of the Manji clan." Kunimitsu then grabs the crest out of her back pouch, glowing a jaded green. "Yoshimitsu managed to steal this from Mexico and it contains energy far more powerful for him to control."

Raven: "Mexico? Does this thing have a connection with Ogre, and if so, what did Yoshimitsu plan to do with it?"

Kunimitsu: "Ogre, yes. This is one of two crests which keeps the creature from entering this world, however I never trusted Yoshimitsu even before he took this. Ever since his last baptism of his spirit sword, Yoshimitsu's soul has been malicious towards those he cares about including the clan. Those loyal to him have never questioned his orders unlike me. It's been over 20 years since I became a nukenin. I am the only one still on the run. Those who didn't see eye to eye with him, met harsh punishment, including death. He used to steal from those who committed evil acts, but now he is more like a greedy merchant."

Raven: "You mean to tell me, your leader stole this crest in order gain more power for his soul? The man is practically immortal anyway. Plus, the thought of him killing anything is laughable."

Kunimitsu: "You may find it funny, but this is no laughing matter. Behind that fake sense of humor Yoshimitsu has, his lust for blood is never ending, and he kills in secrecy in order to fool friends and enemies alike."

Raven (changing the subject): "Where are your pursuers?"

Kunimitsu: "You're too late. I've managed to trap them in a quick sand pit using a special charm."

Raven: "CO did you get all that?"

CO1: "Yes. This ninja could be of some use for us if she in possession of the crest and and has a personal history with Yoshimitsu."

Kunimitsu: "Who are you talking to?"

CO1: "Ask her to be your partner for the new tournament. She can act as an aide in your investigation."

Raven: "Understood."

Raven proceeds to hand Kunimitsu an invitation to the next King of Iron Fist Tournament.

Raven: "In case you may have heard, there's a new tournament. I know your old leader plans to be there. Also, I request that you become my partner and find more clues about the second crest. With both crests, we can return them to their proper place and this will suck Ogre right back into the void where he belongs."

Kunimitsu: "I'm not sure if I can trust someone who works for some government agency. What if they are no different from the likes of G Corporation and Mishima Zaibatsu?

Raven: "If you want, the first crest can stay in your possession as long as you don't lose it or do anything stupid. Even with that said, my people know about your occupation, and if I don't watch you, they will."

This revelation Kunimitsu didn't like. She was used to being independent for so many years until this day. The day she meets a foreign ninja who was highly skilled and knowledgeable on just about everything, with an intimidating X-cross scar hidden under those black shades. Kunimitsu could sense Raven's powerful aura and wondered if there were others like him at this agency. For the last 20 years, Kunimitsu has made a lot of enemies, even her own clan. No need to a start new feud with another ninja who seemed to be just as strong as Yoshimitsu. She had no other choice but to comply.

Kunimitsu: "Fine, we can be partners."

Raven: "Wise choice. Tomorrow at 6pm meet me in Tokyo, at the roof of Japan Airline Headquarters to do some last minute scouting of the area."

Kunimitsu: "Hai."

The nukenin quickly jumped onto the branches and began to run off into the darkness as if she was never injured from Raven's shuriken. Nightfall has descended. Raven called for his hovercraft and hopped in to rendezvous at Tokyo.


	3. Do You Like Her?

Chapter 2: Do You Like Her?

_Tokyo, Japan_

For six days, Raven and Kunimitsu scouted each ward in Tokyo looking for any leads about the first encounter of Ancient Ogre and the whereabouts of Jun Kazama. The results so far have been mixed. There have been no more encounters of Ogre since his frightening appearance in the Shibuya ward about six months ago. Kunimitsu overheard a rumor from some Mishimia Zaibatsu soldiers in the Kita ward. They claimed Heihachi Mishima obtained the second crest and he used its powers to make himself young again in an unknown laboratory. Raven knowing first hand of how strong Heihachi Mishima was at 76 years of age, hearing the idea of Heihachi becoming younger was freaky. With that said, Heihachi has yet to make a public appearance since the last tournament.

In regards to Jun Kazama, she was last seen in the Shinjuku ward walking towards the Mishima Zaibatsu Headquarters about two months ago. In fact, this latest tournament is being used to lure both Jun and her son, Jin Kazama, out of hiding by Kazuya and Jinpachi Mishima. Kazuya was very perplexed as to how Jun was revived and became enraged to find out she chose to go to Jin for refuge. Kazuya intends to kill her with his own hands once he gets a hold of her. Jinpachi Mishima, after learning about Jun Kazama, wanted her alive so he could take her as his bride, since she reminded him of his deceased wife. Kazuya found it to be a ridiculous idea once he heard and almost attempted to challenge Jinpachi. However Jinpachi posed a question as to whether or not Kazuya still had feelings for her.

(Flashback)

In Kazuya's words: "All of my feelings for her have left me ever since my revival by G Corp. Her continuing presence in my head annoys me to no end!"

Jinpachi (laughs): "Fu fu ha ha ha ha ha ha! Well grandson, if I can get to Jun first, then believe me when I say she is in her proper place."

Kazuya (annoyed): "Hmph. What is your plan to lure her out?"

Jinpachi: "A tournament. Jun's fighting spirit will not allow her to sit idle. Plus, you will be there too."

Kazuya: "That's not a bad idea. This will also make Jin want to protect Jun from entering. And I know for a fact Heihachi, and his stupid sons, Lee and Lars will want to come fight both you and me. My men will set up the necessary preparations to make the announcement."

Jinpachi (grinning): "I'd knew you would see things my way."

(End of Flashback)

At a hotel near the Tokyo Dome where the first matches will take place, Raven booked a room by himself. Kunimitsu wanted to be somewhere different and still didn't trust him enough to stay together. Raven didn't care, for he liked solitude also. He began to think about the matchup he and his partner were going to battle with tomorrow night. Their first matchup would be against Leo Kliesen and Steve Fox. Not much is known about Leo other than the fact that she is the daughter of Emma Kliesen, a notable physician at the Mishima Zaibatsu, who died several years ago. Steve Fox was high profiled former world light heavyweight champion boxer. He had to give up his title in order to compete in the past King of Iron Fist Tournaments. Raven felt that he should fight him while Kunimitsu contends with Leo.

Raven was about to drift to sleep, until he heard a knock at the sliding door.

Raven: "That's an unusual place to knock."

Raven readily grabbed one of his ninjato blades and prepared to open the door. The ninja opens the door and thrusts his blade only to have it blocked by shamsir.

Zafina: "It's only me, ninja."

Raven: "Damn Zafina, use the front door next time."

Zafina (entering the room): "I apologize for coming so indirect. However, have you been watching the news today?"

Raven: "I'm not a news guy. Is this the only reason you showed up?"

Zafina: "One of two reasons. There was a press conference held by the original Mishima Zaibatsu, Jin Kazama was the main spokesperson."

Raven: "What? So he finally came out of hiding."

Zafina: "Jin will be competing in the tournament beginning tomorrow, but he refused to answer questions about Jun."

Raven: "He wants to be her shield and just stay quiet in the shadows. We still haven't figured out where Jun might be."

Zafina: "Oh I might can change that. I've placed a tracker on Nina Williams as she was standing guard outside the press conference backstage door. I've gathered rumors that she is acting as Jun's bodyguard on Jin's behalf. She may fight alongside Jin at this tournament from time to time, but they're not a confirmed tag team."

Raven: "So you plan to follow Nina until she is alone. Why couldn't you pursue Jin instead?"

Zafina: "No. Jin was well guarded by troops, plus he could have sensed trouble with his chi just like you and I. Nina was simply an easier target."

Raven: "When do plan to strike her?"

Zafina: "After she returns to her condo. That won't be until midnight. Also, I was reading my tarot cards like I do every morning, and picked up the chimera card. This tells me Ogre will return very soon."

Raven: "Speaking of Ogre, I made a partnership with a kunoichi. She possesses one of the crests which act as a key to lock the chimera back into the void where it came out from."

Zafina: "I see. Where's the other one?"

Raven: "There is a rumor that Heihachi keeps the second one. We don't know if he will make an appearance at this tournament."

Zafina (seductive voice): "This ninja girl, she must be very trustworthy if you're allowing her to hold an artifact containing great power. Do you like her?"

Raven (defensive): "It's not like that. My agency has a GPS lock on her whereabouts. Besides, she has other pursuers chasing after her, so it's unlikely she will try to gain an edge with it."

Zafina (walking out of the door): "I understand trust is hard to find in this day and age. Expect to hear from me again ninja after I deal with Nina Williams. Oh and I wish you good luck in the tournament."

Zafina closes the door and leaps out of the balcony. Raven wasn't one to rely on fortune telling or luck, but if Ogre were to return once again, things will get much more complicated. "We have to find that other crest." Raven thought as he returned to bed.

* * *

Notes: Some more feedback would be welcome. Thanks!


	4. Ogre Appears!

Chapter 3: Ogre Appears!

_Tokyo Dome, Tokyo Japan_

The King of Iron Fist Tournament is underway and the ninja team of Raven and Kunimitsu are preparing to fight in their first match. Beforehand, the ninjas watched the television in their dressing room of the earlier fights. Some notable victories included Kazuya teaming with Bruce Irvin as they humiliated the tag team of Marshall and Forest Law. The duo of Lars and Alisa won their bout in impressive fashion against Bob Richards and the sumo wrestler Ganryu. A wrestling match between 4 of its practitioners resulted in a victory of Armor King and a female wrestler named Jaycee over King and MMA fighter Craig Marduk. Taekwondo black belts Hwoarang and Baek Doo San defeated the mogul Violet (who Raven knew as Lee Chaolan) and his latest invention Combot. Now it was time for the ninjas to fight as they walked out of their dressing room.

Raven: "Well, lets put on a show. This is your first tournament in over 20 years isn't it?"

Kunimitsu: "Hai. Not that I'm nervous or anything. I'm only putting up with these fights just to get to Yoshimitsu."

Raven: "Don't forget to keep your eyes and ears open on anything related to Ogre or Jun."

The ninjas were almost near the main curtain.

Kunimitsu: "I thought the assassin you talked to last night said she would find Jun."

Raven: "I have a bad feeling she ran into a trap."

The crowd of 50,000 fans was loud and booming with excitement. The tag team of Leo and Steve were already on stage waiting for their challengers. Raven and Kunimitsu walked out of the main curtain for the crowd to cheer and literally somersaulted their way inside the cage ring.

Leo: "Whoa. Sweet entrance, these guys are lot more fierce looking than I imagined."

Steve: "Don't let them get you Leo, remember why we are here, to get answers from the Mishimas running G Corp and the Zaibatsus."

Leo: "Your right, I'm ready to go! I'll take on the fox chick."

Steve: "Then that black one is all mine."

The two fighters begin to charge at the ninjas.

Kunimitsu: "That little one wants to fight me, you can have the boxer."

Raven: "Understood. This won't take long."

The tag battle started with a fury, but it didn't take long for the advantage to clearly favor the ninjas. Kunimitsu eventually began to hit vital spots on Leo's midsection. A hard vertical kick put Leo on her body face down into the cage mat.

Leo (hurting): "Oooooooough."

Kunimitsu: "Nothing personal, but I suggest you don't stand up again."

Leo (in stubborn mode): "I can't do that. Not until I find out what happened to mother."

Kunimitsu: "You fool. This isn't an elimination match, you just won't stay unbeaten is all."

Leo (getting up): "Dammit I know that. But I hate that I'm losing to some mystery freak."

Kunimitsu (angry): "Such insolence!"

Raven couldn't help but look at the other fight where Kunimitsu was about take out Leo. A hard left cross was exchanged to Raven's right jawline as a result of not paying attention.

Steve (being aware of Leo's condition): "Hey you still have to get through me in order to get to Leo!"

Raven (turning his head to Steve): "My apologizes. Indeed you are a gifted boxer, but your gonna have to take an L."

Steve (punches): "Not on my watch!"

Steve throws a hard right reverse punch but Raven's body disappeared. A confused Steve began to look around, but it was too late. Raven booted the boxer's face with a charging jump side kick while in mid-air. This was the knockout blow. The boxer body flew onto the cage wall and stopped on collision. He was down. Raven look behind him and saw Kunimitsu body slam Leo on her backside. She was still conscious but no longer able to fight. The ninjas win their opening bout. Kunimitsu was going punch Leo again, but Raven grabs her shoulder and tells her that's enough.

Kunimitsu: "This child should pay for her disrespect!"

Raven (not letting go): "I think the girl gets the message."

Leo, realizing that Raven was saving her from further embarrassment, rushed over to Steve.

Leo: "Steve! Hey are you ok buddy!"

Steve(waking up): "Uuuhhh. Hey where's the next bus stop again?"

Leo: "Oh thank goodness! Your not dying."

Steve: "Huh. Leo?"

Leo: "That black guy saved my ass. That partner of his however is a complete bitch!"

The doctors rushed into arena to mend the fighters, but Raven and Kunimitsu waived them off. The ninjas waited for doctors to leave the cage and then they would depart. However, Raven sensed a strange, yet malicious, presence below them.

Kunimitsu (stopped walking): "Raven, do you feel that?"

Raven: "Yes, and its coming fast, JUMP!"

With no hesitation, the ninjas jumped as high as they could. A blast of fire shot up the cage it hit the jumbotron causing everyone to freak out and run for their lives. The ninjas got of the fire range, standing on top of the girders holding the dome roof, and noticed a lizard like figure now standing in the middle of the damaged cage.

Kunimitsu: "Is that who I think is?"

Raven: "No doubt! It's him! Ogre!"

* * *

Notes: True Ogre finally reveals himself. Can the ninjas defeat him together? Chapter 4 coming real soon.


	5. Old Acquaintance

Chapter 4: Old Acquaintance

Kunimitsu: "If we don't do something, this whole place will be destroyed by that demon!"

Raven: "I got an idea. You take the ground and distract it with your fire breath, and I'm going to take it from above and plant a grenade onto its skin."

Raven suddenly noticed a plane like figure, shooting fist-like rocket launchers, hitting True Ogre on the back of its wings. The monster cries in pain, but was still standing.

Raven: "I recognize that machine. It's that girl!"

Kunimitsu: "An android? But she's looks human."

Raven: "I know, but she's going to have to do better than that."

True Ogre's back skin was slightly burnt, but the creature could still fly. As the creature flew upward, it used its enormous snake arms, and swatted Alisa away hard. The android lost control of her flight pattern. The ninjas recognized this and Raven pursued Alisa while Kunimitsu proceeded to land back on the ground level so she could distract True Ogre.

Raven: "I got you!"

Raven catches Alisa and lands unto one of the arena walkways.

Alisa (a bit dizzy): "Oh my! Hey you're that ninja guy!"

Raven: "In the flesh."

Alisa: "Thank your sir, for saving me."

Raven: "Don't thank me just yet. Here take this."

The ninja hands Alisa a chip grenade.

Raven: "I need you attach this onto that monster's lower body. And get away as soon as you do."

Alisa: Ok, but what will you do?"

Raven: "I'm going to press this detonator on my wrist."

The android nodded and flew to get back to the monster who causing more damage onto the arena. True Ogre succeeded in burning as many victims as possible. Raven now proceeded to warn Kunimitsu to get out the way and wondered why she didn't attack the beast yet. That is until there was another strong fighter which came into the scene and slashed one of the snake arms of True Ogre. True Ogre halted its fire breath. It was the Manji Leader himself, Yoshimitsu.

Yoshimitsu: "Prepare yourself foul demon!" (Yoshimitsu turns his head towards Kunimitsu who appeared to his left running from the arena corridor.) "Speaking on demons, nice to meet you again Kuniiii…"

A slash with her ninjato swept across Yoshimitsu's midsection, but the master ninja performed a shadow replica on himself.

Yoshimitsu (standing behind the kunoichi): "I wasn't finished and LOOK OUT!"

A hot burst of flames was delivered by True Ogre, melting the arena corridor. Yoshimitsu and Kunimitsu retreated inside the corridor avoiding the heat. While True Ogre had his back turned, Alisa flew close to the creature, and placed the chip grenade onto the skin on its right thigh. Alisa got out of the way like she was told and alerted Raven.

Alisa: "I did it sir."

Raven (running): "Good job! Now get out of harms way!"

The ninja pushed the detonator on his right wrist. The grenade exploded, blowing up part of True Ogre's leg. The monster cried in instant pain was forced to retreat. Raven, running around the corridor, finally caught up with Kunimitsu, only to see her in fighting stance engaging a very different looking ninja, but he had good hunch it was Yoshimitsu. The arena continued to collapse in flames and all 3 ninjas were about to be trapped inside the corridor.

Yoshimitsu: "Now isn't the time for petty squabble. We must make haste. Now touch my shoulder!"

Kunimitsu refused at first.

Raven (caught up with the two): "Do as he says!" (Commanding Kunimitsu.)

Kunimitsu (giving up): "Fine."

Yoshimitsu (chanting): "Jo, Jo, Joooooiiiiiiiiii!"

The three ninja teleported using Yoshimitsu's technique and disappeared before more concrete and melted steel came crashing down.

The ninjas teleported into a nearby alleyway safe from harm.

Raven (being grateful): "Thanks for the save. I'll let you go free just for today."

Yoshimitsu: "Oh, still holding grudges because of my work. Perhaps you should look into your own soul before judging someone else."

Kunimitsu (being ungrateful): "Just go away before I decide to behead you myself!"

Yoshimitsu (sensing that Kunimitsu did not have the crest said this.): "Hmph…very well, but sooner or later that crest in your possession will come back to my hands." (Yoshimitsu vanishes.)

Raven (after some pause): "It was a wise choice to not take the crest with us. No doubt your old master would've taken it from you."

Kunimitsu (feeling at ease): "Yes, you're right. That man makes me so angry. Even in this horrible situation. He continues to mock me."

Raven: "He only does it to break down your focus. Even I'm not immune to his hilarious vocabulary, but I'm learning to be clever in own way."

Alisa: Hey, ninja man!"

The ninjas look behind them and approached Alisa flying and with familiar face. A man in his motorcycle gear, with black and red trim colors, it was none other than Lars Alexandersson. The four all met up in the alley.

Lars (with a smile): "Hey, it's been awhile. Alisa told me what you did. Thank you again Raven." (Lars extends his hand for a shake)

Raven (complies and shakes hand): "You bet."

Alisa (turns to Kunimitsu): "Hi, I'm Alisa. Nice to meet you!" (Smiles)

Kunimitsu (smirking at Alisa): "Yes…nice to meet you as well. I am called Kunimitsu."

Lars (turned to Kunimitsu): "My name is Lars. Cool fox mask. Raven was a big help for me as we fought Azazel, Kazuya, Jin, and (looks at Alisa) even Alisa together."

Alisa (feeling bad): "Oh…I."

Lars: "No you don't have to apologize again. I told you that it was Jin's fault."

Alisa: "Yes you're right. Well, I hope that monster was killed by that blast Mr. Ninja." (looking at Raven)

Raven: "I can only hope."

Lars: "A simple grenade won't be enough to kill off a monster like that. It's Azazel all over again."

Kunimitsu: "Who is this Azazel?"

Raven: "To make a long story short. He was an ancient king back in the first civilization of man. His power was so great that is adversaries put a special curse seal on him and locked him up in a temple buried underground by magic. The seal could be broken if two great evil powers fought each other bringing nothing but chaos throughout the planet. Azazel's power was supposed to be strong enough to kill off the Devil Gene and its carrier, but my agency's findings proved that to be false."

Lars: "Exactly. Jin Kazama continues to walk free with the Devil Gene still intact. He was going to compete tonight at the main event, but seeing the arena being in flames like this, not sure if the tournament will continue."

Kunimitsu: "It will continue as planned, knowing the Mishimas."

Raven: "Yep, that's my guess. Lars, are you aware that Jun Kazama has been revived?"

Lars: "As a matter of fact. I do. She is alive. I heard from one of Alisa's friends that Jun Kazama was among the audience tonight!"

Raven (bewildered): "What, we would have sensed her chi if that's the case. And believe me we've sensed all sorts of chis.

Alisa: "Apparently, Xiaoyu read an email from Violet Systems stating that Jun Kazama can now mask her chi as if she had none at all. This was secretly hacked info from the database of the Mishima Zaibatsu."

Raven (thinking in his head): "Damn, that means Zafina must have failed her mission."

Lars: "That's all the info we have on Jun. Anything else?"

Raven (coming up with a plan): "Yes. I would like for Kunimitsu to tag along with you Lars, and see Ling Xiaoyu, ask her about those secret Labs under Mishima High School. This should tell us whether or not Heihachi is still up to no good with his experiments, plus we have to find the second crest and return them to their rightful place."

Lars: "A crest?"

Alisa: "The crests of Upachio. They are two crests, both green, containing the blood of Ogre. They were designed by a powerful sorcerer who put a stop to Ogre's evil tyranny over 1500 years ago. When together, the crests act as keys to lock the Gate of Ogre, which seals the monster back into the cursed void."

Kunimitsu (fascinated at Alisa): "She is a walking laptop."

Raven: "And that's why she's coming with me."

Alisa: "I am?"

* * *

Notes: End of Chapter 4. Ravens reunites with Lars, and now needs Alisa help to save Zafina. Meanwhile Kunimitsu and Lars will go to Xiaoyu's home. Chapter 5 is on the way!


	6. Ling Xiaoyu & Operation Zafina

Chapter 5: Ling Xiaoyu & Operation Zafina

_Lars' car, driving to Ling Xiaoyu's Condo_

Kunimitsu really wished she didn't have to play detective, and do whatever Raven told her to do. However, she wasn't going to risk getting chased down by Raven, or anybody else like him. This man Lars, driving in his 2013 Cadillac Platinum Escalade, sure is a quiet guy, but even she had to admit he was handsome. So in a sense she didn't mind the ride. The music station they were listening to happens to be the #1 Hip Hop station in Japan. An old American song came on called "I Put On" by Young Jeezy. It was pretty loud, but Kunimitsu wanted to break some silence between her and Lars.

Kunimitsu: "Oy. You care to chat."

Lars (Turning the radio down some.): "What was that?"

Kunimitsu: "First, tell me more about this Ling Xiaoyu character."

Lars: "Oh. Well Ling Xiaoyu is a kung fu fighter and she's best friends with Alisa. Xiaoyu is very young, but she's been in every tournament since Jin started competing. Alisa tells me Xiaoyu has a crush on him."

Kunimitsu: "So her connection to Jin is simply a little girl's crush?"

Lars: "I guess. They met each other at Mishima High School. Xiaoyu graduated last year as a foreign exchange student. Now she's gathering funds to build her first amusement park."

There was more silence, until Lars spoke again, curious about Kunimitsu's relationship with Raven.

Lars: "So how did you meet Raven?"

Kunimitsu: "I've only known him for two weeks. We both met each in a forest near Mount Fuji. He says he would hunt me down if I didn't help his agency protect the first crest and locate Jun Kazama."

Lars: "Wow. What were you doing before then?"

Kunimitsu (Not telling him the honest truth.): "Fixing old machines and selling them off ebay."

Lars: "No, I mean what made Raven want to kill you?"

Kunimitsu: "I tried to kill him. That was a mistake."

Lars: "Ninjas are really something." (Lars looks at Kunimitsu's face mask). So how did you get the scars?"

The scars behind Kunimitsu's mask is something she never wanted non-ninjas to know and it made her upset.

Kunimitsu: "It's a long story and I don't wanna tell you."

Lars: "Come on, I won't tell anyone."

Kunimitsu swiftly drew out her shuriken giving Lars a warning not to test her.

Lars (scared): "Ok, I'll shut up."

Meanwhile, Raven was talking to the commanding officer on Zafina's location, worried that the assassin may have been captured by Mishima's Tekken Force.

Raven: "This is Raven, I'm calling to make a report."

CO1: "Read you loud and clear, what's your status?"

Raven: "I've sent Kunimitsu out with the former leader of the Tekken Force Lars Alexandersson. They will be meeting with a woman who has a connection with Heihachi Mishima. This could quickly lead us to the second crest. Also, I was told that Jun Kazama was in the Tokyo Dome tonight, which means Zafina must have been captured. I need you send me her coordinates."

CO1: "Very well. We do have a lock on Zafina's location. You were right. She's being imprisoned at the Kuromasa Naval Facility. The Tekken Force bought the place off about 2 years ago and they have been using it like a police station."

Raven: "I have Dr. Bosconovitch's daughter with me, so rest assured, we are gonna bust her out."

CO1: "We appreciate the hard work you do Raven. We're glad you got out of that arena alive. Good luck in saving Zafina."

Raven: "You're welcome. Over and out."

Alisa: "Your boss is nice man."

Raven: "Not all the time. Come on, we have someone important to save."

Alisa: "Yes."

Raven on the hovercraft & Alisa's rocket boosters took off from Raven's hotel rooftop, and proceeded to travel south.

_Ling Xiaoyu's condo, Yokosuka, Japan_

Lars and Kunimitsu arrived at the 8 story condo. Xiaoyu lived on the top floor. The room number was 8224. Lars proceeded to knock on the door. The person who answered it was not someone who they expected.

(Door opens) Panda: "Brrrrrrrr…arrrrrrrruuuuu. (Oh Lars, come on in)."

Kunimitsu (in shock): "What is a panda doing in a place like this?"

Lars (embarrassed): "Yea, I forgot to tell you Xiaoyu has a bodyguard and the panda bear is it."

Kunimitsu: "This is unreal."

Lars (walking in): "Tell me about it."

Xiaoyu was with her other friend Miharu Hirano in the kitchen. They were making a late night dessert. Panda told Xiaoyu that Lars came back with a friend, but not Alisa. The girls stopped their activity and walked over to the living room to meet them.

Xiaoyu: "Lars, we saw you in action with Alisa on TV. You guys did wonderful! But that monster, he destroyed everything! I'm so relieved!" (Xiaoyu looks at Kunimitsu and wondered where Alisa was). "Who is this and where is Alisa?"

Lars: "Alisa is with an old friend of mine, she will come back soon. Anyway this is Kunimitsu, she's with me to find out more about those secret labs under Mishima High School."

Miharu: "She was on TV too (pointing at Kunimitsu)! Wait, let me get a pen and paper, I want an autograph!"

Miharu runs off to her room for a minute.

Xiaoyu: "If you need to get in there I still have the key cards. I made copies of them after my graduation. But I don't believe those labs are in operation anymore."

Lars: "We don't care if they are. All we are looking for is where Heihachi might have moved his operations since he worked on a formula to make himself young again."

Xiaoyu: "Panda, you know those cards are in my room, right?" (Panda nodded). "Ok, bring them here to me."

Miharu (runs to Kunimitsu from the back hallway): "Before you leave, sign your name on this notepad!"

Kunimitsu (signs the paper, not really giving a shit): "There."

Miharu: "Thanks so much!"

Panda returns with the key cards and gives them to Xiaoyu.

Xiaoyu: "Good girl Panda. Alright, I have to warn you both that the security system down there is still in intact. I hope you find what you are looking for."

The cards are given to Lars.

Lars: "We appreciate the help ladies, come on."

Miharu: "You would like to sample of our cookies n cream milk you two?"

Kunimitsu (already at the door): "No thanks. Maybe another time."

Lars: "I'll take one. Just put it in a coffee cup."

After they left the condo, Lars and Kunimitsu decided to travel to Mishima High School and look for the lab entrance.

* * *

Notes: This chapter was short. I have chapter 6 already finished, so I will post it in less than 48 hours after this one. Feedback is appreciated.


	7. Mishima High School Secret Labs

Chapter 6: Mishima High School Secret Labs

_Kuromasa Naval Facility, Port of Tokyo_

Raven and Alisa were surveying the area from atop of a warehouse at the Navy Harbor.

Raven: "Alright. Zafina is about 150m away from where we are, locked underground in that large compound they have over there."

Alisa (using her eyes as binoculars): "The place is well guarded by foot soldiers, but I believe I can cause a disturbance with their security cameras."

Raven: "You do that. I'm going ahead to take out those guards on the side within the darkness."

In a matter of minutes, Alisa hacked inside the Tekken's Forces security system and warped the images of the cameras with a virus she implanted. Now the eyes watching will only see everything normal as is, but without knowing about the intruders breaking in. Alisa flew towards Raven once he took out the guards from the side.

Alisa: "Hacking job complete. Now to find a way inside."

Raven (looking at his map): "We take out the two guards at the back door to our left. Break in the door. Then we walk into the stairway leading to the cells."

Observing the situation, Alisa decided to distract the guards by throwing her head out in front of them.

Guard 1: "What was that?"

Guard 2: "Looks like a doll head. I don't like this, WHO's OUT THERE!"

Alisa turned her head around and spooked them by speaking.

Alisa: "Hi you two!"

Both guards (jumped in fear): "Ahhhhhh!"

Raven came from behind and butted the guards' heads together. Alisa's body ran over to pick up her head and join them back together once more.

Raven: "Interesting technique."

Alisa: "Why thank you!"

Alisa hacked in the door security code with her fingers. After opening the door, the ninja and android cautiously proceeded into the underground level.

Raven: "Can you see past these cells? We are looking for a black haired woman in Arabic clothing."

Alisa: "Yes give me a moment." (Scanning.) "I found her, she's locked in cell number 1045."

Raven: "Nice work."

The duo located cell 1045. Alisa hacked the security code and opened the door. Zafina happened to be asleep, but went she awoke, she was happy to see it was Raven.

Raven: "At least you're ok. What happened with taking out Nina Williams, was she too much for you?"

Zafina: "Not at all. I made her confess about Jun Kazama, but I was caught by surprise once I left her condo. It was Bryan Fury who captured me with a net trap as I made my descent up the roofs. He told me was being repaired by the Tekken Force in order to upgrade his body, and he's a partner of Sergei Dragunov, acting as an enforcer of chaos.

Raven (hearing Dragunov's name): "Dragunov, that son of a bitch!"

Alisa (feeling uneasy): "You were caught by Bryan Fury? I've seen Bryan Fury fight before, he's very scary!"

Zafina (looks at Alisa): "Wait, is this the ninja girl you spoke of?"

Raven: "No, that's not her. Her name is Alisa, she's an android."

Alisa: "It's good to finally meet of Zafeno!"

Zafina: "Zafina."

Alisa: "Oh, Zafina, sorry."

Raven: "So that's two more men I need to keep tabs on. Anyways let me call Lars and Kunimitsu to meet back with them."

Meanwhile, Lars and Kunimitsu made a 10 minute drive to Mishima High School. They located the basement door, outside behind the gymnasium, which Xiaoyu stated where the stairway below will lead them underground to the labs.

Kunimitsu: "Is this the way in?"

Lars: "I believe so. There's the key card slot."

Lars's cell phone rings.

Lars (answers): "Lars here. Oh, Raven. Come to Mishima High School in Yokosuka. We've found the labs."

Raven: "Alright, wait for us." (Hangs up.)

So Lars and Kunimitsu patiently waited until Raven, Alisa, and Zafina all appeared. Once the meet and greet was finished, Lars used the key card to open the barrier door. Alisa went in first using her eyes as flashlights for everyone else to follow. Lars managed to find a circuit breaker and activated it, turning on the lights.

Lars: "Be careful of booby traps guys."

Alisa: "Just leave it to me. I've been here before."

Within a matter of seconds, Alisa flew through the hallway, dodging every trap there was including saws, wall partitions closing in, flying knives, and laser beams. The others carefully traveled around the traps and made it into one of the main laboratories. Then the group dispersed out to search for clues. Zafina looked into the folders of various test subjects who were used as experiments. One subject by the name of Shin Kamiya caught her eye because he survived the experiments and escaped. Alisa noticed her holding the picture of Shin and explained to her that Shin had died trying to kill Heihachi in his home.

Raven started hacking into of the main computers to look for the whereabouts of Heihachi. So far, he was able to locate several other facilities Heihachi was running throughout the world. "That bastard has been monopolizing right under our noses." Raven thought. Lars was sitting close to Raven at another computer looking up the different experiments that Heihachi's genetic engineers were performing. Some of the results were pretty nasty until he stumbled upon a video of Heihachi himself as a test subject.

Lars: "Hey Raven, you may need to check this out."

Raven (walking to Lars): "What is it?"

Lars: "Judging from these videos, Heihachi's engineers have been creating a formula designed to be equal or better than the Devil Gene. They used different elixirs and blood samples from around the world, including Ogre's blood, which came from the second crest."

Raven: "So that confirms it. Heihachi does have the other crest."

Lars: "The engineers turned the formula into a type of sports drink, almost like Gatorade, and now Heihachi's about to drink it."

Lars pressed play on the screen.

_Video_

GE1 (genetic engineer): "Here you are sir, we assure this will make you younger."

Heihachi: "It better, or I will have your hides if you try and kill me!" (Heihachi looks at the drink, shining a bright yellow.) "Alright, the moment of truth!"

Heihachi drinks the formula in whole and immediately drops the bottle. He stumbles all across the lab, knocking down CDs and books wildly. Heihachi's body started changing. His muscles grew even larger, his bald head started to grow new black hair follicles, and his voice changed. He finally began to calm down once the ache and pain ceased.

GE2 (scared): "Here's a mirror sir."

Heihachi grabs the mirror and looks at his new form. The way he used to look over 45 years ago. A wide grin took over Heihachi's face and he bursts out in laughter.

Heihachi (laughing): "Ja ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! It worked! Splendid work all of you! I will make sure you get raise! Geya ha ha ha ha ha ha!"

The engineers were relieved, but there was a loud explosion coming from of the outside of the lab surgical room.

Heihachi: "Hmmm. What's that explosion?"

Soldier (enters the room): "Sir Heihachi, There's a monster here, it's destroying everything!"

The camera moved to the view of the window and a green like figure appeared. The green figure connected a hard right punch and smashed the window. Then, one of the glass pieces hit the camera, ending the video."

_Video stops_

Raven and Lars were speechless. Heihachi Mishima managed to create a formula to make himself younger. Judging from the distant appearance, that green human, smashing the window must've been Ogre. Ogre may have been aware of Heihachi using his sacred blood and decided to silence him. Unfortunately, Heihachi most likely escaped after his encounter with the beast. Kunimitsu returned from the back of the labs and alerted everyone of her discovery.

Kunimitsu: "There is a large hole in back which leads to the sewers. I saw green blood all over the walls and floor, and judging by the stench, I have to say Ogre was here not too long ago."

Raven: "We know. Ogre broke into this lab right after Heihachi used a drink which rejuvenated his body back into a young man."

Alisa and Zafina were returning from the lab library and overheard the discussion.

Alisa: "No way! Can I see?"

Lars replayed the tape for the ladies to watch.

Kunimitsu (about Heihachi): "I'm not surprised that wretched fool wants to continue his world domination. He and his family have to be stopped."

Zafina: "Agreed."

Raven: "Alright. I've just printed out maps of all the facilities Heihachi is currently in control over. Everyone except Zafina is competing in the tournament. Our matches will scatter us all across the globe, and we can plunder these bases near us to find any leads on that second crest. I have no doubt a young Heihachi will make his appearance in this tournament sooner or later."

Zafina: "I will continue my pursuit on Jun Kazama, she can't evade us or her enemies for much longer. This time I won't get caught so easily."

Lars: "Sounds good."

The group left the labs before the sun rose and went about their separate ways, reflecting on their new found objectives.

* * *

Notes: In the next chapter something will happen to Kunimitsu. Stay tuned.


	8. Scars Revealed

Chapter 7: Scars Revealed

_Three weeks later, Bergen, Norway_

So far Raven and Kunimitsu have been fighting undefeated, making their way into the elimination rounds. In between those rounds, the ninjas infiltrated three bases where Heihachi may have been present in China, Thailand, and Algeria. The problem was, all of the bases were either abandoned or they were not harboring any clues related to the second crest of Upachio. Today, there would be a detour. The ninja's next fight would take place in Norway, and it was a big one. Raven's old nemesis Sergei Dragunov, and his partner Bryan Fury, who is an enemy to the Manji Clan.

According to Raven's CO, Dragunov's troops have been searching for Dr. Bosconovitch's inventions scattered throughout the world, including the mechanical plans of the JACK series, and the recent plans of Alisa. Dragunov is after Alisa so he can use her in a similar manner like he is using Bryan. Bryan Fury came to Dragunov to work, being a man who loves violence, he felt intrigued to join Dragunov's side. Bryan managed to earn money through his military campaigns with Dragunov. With the money, Bryan enlisted into the Tekken Force, so he could get their engineers to repair his weakened perpetual generator. He also acted as a spy, and found out about Jun Kazama as well as Nina Williams's encounter with Zafina. In no time, he caught Zafina and imprisoned her for trespassing.

The match would be held at an oil refinery owned by G Corporation near the Bergen Port, the busiest seaport in Norway. A storm was brewing over the horizon, meaning this would be a rainy battle. The ninjas were resting before the battle time at an abandoned cargo terminal. Raven welcomed the storm, seeing it as a sign of destiny for him to take Dragunov out of the picture of this tournament and his investigation. He looked over his right where Kunimitsu was sitting on a wooden crate, eating a rice ball she made herself earlier. Dragunov was very tough fighter, but Bryan Fury would be a big problem, since now he's has a newly charged generator inside his chest. Raven wasn't sure how long Kunimitsu could last against him. Dragunov would also take advantage of his savate style against Kunimitsu. Raven would only hope if Kunimitsu's speed can out maneuver both fighters. Raven proceeded to give Kunimitsu a pep talk.

Raven: "It's almost time for our battle. We cannot afford to lose this match, for it is crucial that Dragunov is out of the tournament and he won't go about forcing his militant lifestyle on those who are innocent."

Kunimitsu: "I see. What about his lapdog, Bryan Fury?"

Raven: "That's the one I need to keep tabs on. Bryan may be out of the tournament, but he can still stir up trouble if he wanted to, plus he's involved with the Mishima Zaibatsu, which is something I won't stand for."

Kunimitsu (being curious): "For a ninja, you worry too much. A real ninja must always focus on his objective and leave all doubts and fears aside. You don't seem sure of yourself about defeating these men."

Raven (explaining): "My main concern is you. I know you are experienced, independent, and a fierce competitor, but these guys are ruthless killers. They've already put Lei Wulong and Tiger Jackson in the hospital. Though they are not dead and will recover. The point is you really don't know what you're dealing with here. I'm asking you to bring out your best in this fight."

Kunimitsu (finishing her rice ball): "I've always brought 100% into everything I do. This is why I'm always successful in my objectives, unlike you, who always backtracks and thinks something will always go wrong even if it goes well."

Raven: "You weren't successful when you engaged me the first time back in Japan. I may not have been a ninja longer than you have, but I see you have flaws."

Kunimitsu rose up to use a shadow replica technique and tripped Raven's feet over as he fell on his back. She reappeared and planted her right foot down on his chest.

Kunimitsu: "I'm beginning to believe I can actually take you one-on-one, seeing as you couldn't stop me just now. I still have moves you haven't seen yet scout boy!"

Raven (struggling to breathe): "At least I lit a fire inside you. Now get your foot off me!"

Kunimitsu (amused): "Fine." (She takes her foot off Raven)

Raven (getting up, catching his breath): "So far you've been a valuable asset for me and my agency. Just remember not to get emotional, that's all. It's time we fight."

Kunimitsu: "Well scout boy. It's time I show you what a ninja is really all about."

_30 minutes later, G Corporation Noldenberg Oil Refinery_

The ninjas made their way into the platform of their stage match looking out at the harbor. The two waited for Dragunov and Bryan Fury to arrive. A crowd, mainly workers at this refinery, gathered around for this spectacle. They were late, but eventually Dragunov came walking with 4 of his troopers surrounding him. They all took off his trench coat at the same time, and Dragunov had his traditional military outfit, ever so brown and crisp. However, thanks to the rain, it mattered little. Then a loud burst of laughter could be heard behind Dragunov. The mercenary Bryan Fury came with a bottle of liquor in his hand. As he drunk the last bit of alcohol, Bryan smashed the bottle onto the wall. Bryan then jumps into the platform landing near Dragunov's left side.

Bryan (hyped): "Fuck yeah! I'm ready for some action! I'm ready for some shit! Mu he he he he ha ha ha ha!"

Raven stood firm with his arms folded, not really giving a damn about Bryan's impulsiveness, but Dragunov, in his usual quiet state, held a confident smirk on his face. Raven and Dragunov had a history together involving the Devil Gene research. Because of Raven, Dragunov never got the chance to advance in his first tournament so he could engage Jin Kazama. Taking out the Dark Talon would be an equalizer to Dragunov's defeat two years prior. Bryan Fury didn't care for Raven's presence, but his partner however quickly caught his attention. Bryan didn't quite get why Kunimitsu wore the mask, but he got horny as he analyzed her body.

Bryan (looks at Kunimitsu): "Aw yeah, now this tournament got a new hot chick! Hey why don't you leave that Mandingo and come get with a real freak in da sheets! Whadda say bitch!"

Kunimitsu (angered and in fight mode): "Prepare yourself!"

Somewhat surprised at her sudden offensive attack, Raven could only hope that she could somehow overwhelm the energized Bryan. Then Dragunov came charging at Raven full speed, and tried to pounce on him, but missed. The fight commenced.

Raven (landing back of his feet): "So what new schemes are you planning this time or are you after the Devil Gene again?"

Dragunov remained emotionless and got into defensive stance.

Raven: "Silence is my only answer. Guess I'll have to beat it out of you again. Haaah!"

At the other side, Kunimitsu performed a kangaroo kick combo and connected it on Bryan Fury as he flew in mid air. Kunimitsu swiftly jumped and performed a chakra drop on Bryan's head as he went down. The small crowd cheered in amazement for that latest attack from Kunimitsu. Bryan Fury began laughing and he rose up with a grin on his face.

Bryan: "He he he ha ha ha ha! That shit hurt! But it was fun at the same time! I'll get my hands on you soon enough!"

The other fight with Raven versus Dragunov wasn't as entertaining as the two got into a wrestling style match. Unlike the past opponents, Dragunov is one of the few fighters who could predict Raven's teleport moves even if he couldn't see it. Dragunov's chi works on observation and probability. Raven would play right into Dragunov's hands by fighting as a wrestler.

Dragunov eventually broke Raven's offense and pounced on Raven, putting him on a cobra neck hold. Raven quickly felt some pressure on his throat and neckbone, but he broke out stranglehold by connecting an elbow on Dragunov's ribcage. Raven gives a strong right side kick to Dragunov's abdomen. The Russian winced in pain and pedaled back.

Raven: "Trying to choke me, huh. Fine, I'll keep playing it your way."

Kunimitsu continued her offensive fury. She even made a few cuts with her ninjato on Bryan. However, Bryan gave every cut he received a big grin over his face in amusement. He took out a knife from his pocket and told her to come on once more. Kunimitsu grew more annoyed by his insanity and dashed once more to slice him. This time Bryan made counter move, dodging Kunimitsu's dash strike, and he sliced her back with the knife. Kunimitsu bled instantly.

Bryan: "Da ha! Yeah baby! Now the party's getting started!"

Kunimitsu was surprised and in pain. It appeared that Bryan was getting faster and faster, matching her speed more and more. So much, he finally struck her with a side kick.

Kunimitsu: "This can't be."

The kunoichi made some acrobatic moves to try and confuse Bryant as she leapt in the air to do a vertical stab. Bryan read this and grabbed Kunimitsu left arm, and almost stabbed her with his knife from the air, but instead he got part of her kimono. Kunimitsu though she was out of the clear, but Bryan tossed her to his side and made a right roundhouse kick onto her midsection. Kunimitsu flew and hit the gate which was atop of the docking bay. She was in trouble now. With the crowd getting more hyped, Bryan playfully walked over to Kunimitsu.

Bryan: "That ass will be mine soon enough. Now, show me your face!"

Kunimitsu struggles to stand up, but when she does, it was regretful. Bryan connects a vicious right reverse jab onto Kunimitsu's mask. With connection, the mask cracked, and the force broke the gate. Kunimitsu fell onto the docking bay.

On the flipside, Raven began to connect with some heavy duty punches and palm strikes all over Dragunov. What Dragunov failed to realize was while he was fighting Raven to wear him down, the Dark Talon chi's is based on patience and intimidation. This means taking full advantage of an opponent's strengths and making them into a weakness. A hard uppercut was given on Dragunov's chin, causing his mouth to bleed. This is it. Raven teleported behind Dragunov and put the Russian on a chokehold of his own. The crowd began to cheer at Raven once this happened.

Raven: "This is how you choke someone."

Dragunov began gasping for air.

Raven: "Tell me! You do have something to say now?"

As usual, even losing, Dragunov says nothing. However, the Russian raised his right arm and pointed in the direction of the broken platform gate. Raven noticed Bryan looking down and jumped off the platform. Then Dragunov drops his arm and he blacked out.

Bryan went over to see what Kunimitsu's faced really looked like. She seemed unconscious; blood was on her back, her red hair no longer pigtailed, and her mask half broken. Bryan then kneeled down to get a closer look. He noticed the burn scars scattered on the left side of Kunimitsu's face from over her eye to the jaw. Bryan was somewhat disappointed.

Bryan: "What the fuck? So I might have sex with a butterface? That explains the mask. Oh well it matters little. You coming home with daddy now!"

Bryan proceeds to pick Kunimitsu up with both hands. As he does, Kunimitsu gains consciousness, opening her amber eyes, and does a last minute move to ensure her victory.

Bryan (smiling): "So the red Goldilocks is still alive! That's…"

_Whooosh_

Wasting no time, Kunimitsu performs her fire breath attack. This put Bryan Fury in flames. He let go as soon as the fire touched his skin. In desperation, Bryan saw the Norwegian water out at the dock's edge. He ran and jumped into the water. Raven at the top of platform, witnessed the final attack as did some of the crowd, and they were ecstatic. With concern, Raven landed at the docking bay and ran to see if Kunimitsu was okay. Kunimitsu was down once again and her mask completely off her face this time. When he got there, Raven kneeled to Kunimitsu and pleaded for her.

Raven (concerned): "Kunimitsu, stay with me! I'll get you the medical attention you need! Hold on!"

No response from Kunimitsu, she went black once again. Doctors from G Corporation rushed to Raven and Kunimitsu, but Raven waived them off. Raven didn't trust G Corporation in the slightest. He picked up Kunimitsu and called for his hovercraft. After carefully placing Kunimitsu onboard, Raven called the CO so he would contact the medical staff to perform an operation for Kunimitsu's laceration on her back. The hovercraft took off and disappeared into the darkness of the long battering storm.

* * *

Notes: In the next chapter, you will learn more about Kunimitsu's past from Yoshimitsu. New chapter coming on the weekend.


	9. Yoshi Comes Clean

Chapter 8: Yoshi Comes Clean

_The Next Day, Unknown Store Building near Bergen, Norway_

Thanks to the fast paced action of the doctors and nurses from Raven's agency, who were on standby in Bergen, the wounded Kunimitsu will recover from her severe laceration on her back. She also suffered a bruised ribcage and a concussion from Bryan punching the mask off her face. Had the mask not been on her face, she would've gotten far worse than a concussion.

Overnight, Raven found an abandoned general store in the forests out looking downtown Bergen. There was a bedroom on the second floor. It was here where Kunimitsu had her emergency operation done, and once that was finished, she quietly slept in the queen size bed. Her face from the nose up was covered. Raven asked the doctors to cover the face since she always had her face covered. Raven was troubled last night over how Kunimitsu was thrown away like a ragdoll by Bryan. It was the first time he had seen someone under his watch become so vulnerable from dying.

Raven kept a hawk's eye on the resting kunoichi while he sat on the table, reading up on the latest updates of the King of Iron Fist Tournament by his wristcom. After reading, Raven's mind drifted back to Kunimitsu's face last night. Her mask was destroyed and it exposed what Kunimitsu really looked like. Most traditional ninjas work in espionage, meaning their identity is concealed. Ninjas of the past used to wear masks only revealing their eyes. Nowadays, a ninja like Raven will only don sunglasses or wear a bandana. However, Raven finally realized why Kunimitsu wore the mask and never took it off. He did notice the darker spots under the mask, but originally though they were just birthmarks.

In curiosity, Raven got up and walked to Kunimitsu resting in bed. He carefully pulled off the towel covering the kunoichi's face and it revealed a creepy sight. These were not birthmarks. Raven was way off on this one. Kunimitsu's face had what appeared to be burn scars, perhaps from acid, a toxin, or even a gas. Despite the blemishes, Raven could tell Kunimitsu was once very beautiful. Everything else was on point about her body, except the face. Raven carefully covered the face again and his heart felt pity.

Raven (whispering to himself): "Forgive me, Kunimitsu, for looking at your true face. Now I understand your weakness."

All of a sudden, a mysterious chi quickly made its presence know to Raven. It was coming from the back window and it opens as Raven looked behind to his left.

Yoshimitsu: "You want to know the truth about that woman's scars?"

Raven: "It's you! I don't have time for your silly games!"

Yoshimitsu: "Come outside and I will tell you the truth about her. I'm serious this time."

Yoshimitsu jumps off the window and back into the ground.

Raven (curious): "What is he up to?"

Raven grabs his blades and goes downstairs to confront the Manji leader. After opening the front door, Yoshimitsu was sitting on the porch fence looking relaxed.

Yoshimitsu: "I only came to see if my little girl was still alive."

Raven (confused): "Your little girl? I thought you wanted to snatch that crest Kunimitsu took away from you."

Yoshimitsu: "The crest? No, not today. I see why she has yet to use its powers. All because of you isn't it."

Raven (calming down): "Your right, Kunimitsu is under surveillance by my agency, if she uses the crest for anything suspect, I will be the first to know. Now what was this about her scars?"

Yoshimitsu: "Ah yes. The scars. Well then just sit down and relax while I tell you the story."

Raven complied as he discovered a chair near Yoshimitsu at sat down to hear the ninja speak. If Yoshimitsu was lying or saying some bullshit, Raven was going to kill him right where he was sitting.

Yoshimitsu: "First, I have to say Kunimitsu was dishonest when she said that she is a runaway ninja."

Raven's left eyebrow darted up when Yoshi said that.

Yoshimitsu: "The truth is I casted her out for breaking the oath of the Manji Clan by stealing for her own pleasure and not for the sake of the oppressed."

Raven: "Probably because your soul became corrupted by killing many innocent lives while you were stealing from them."

Yoshimitsu: "Wrong. I never kill the weak for they do not deserve it. I still to this day stain my blade on those who manifest evil and feed off the weak. However, it's true that my sword is corrupted. I fight every day to suppress the evil emotions it gives me."

Raven: "I will see just how long you can keep playing pretend hero until you screw up. When that happens, rest assured I will be there to put an end to your life."

Yoshimitsu: "I'm afraid you may not live long enough to get that chance young one, but back to the topic. (Yoshi hangs his head down a little). "Kunimitsu, she was born into the Manji Clan 39 years ago, in the springtime, to wonderful parents whose lives I saved from a robbery 2 years before. They were so grateful that they decided to join my band of thieves and ninjas. I couldn't turn them down. Kunimitsu's parents were such valuable allies. Her mother became our town's cook, while her father became our treasurer. He collected all our treasure so when it was time for my ninjas to give back to the poor, that's where we went to pack our bags."

_Yoshimitsu continues…_

"Anyway, Kunimitsu grew up to be a pretty girl. At the age of 3, she was already sporting lipstick. By age 6 she won the town's beauty pageant. She always had confidence about herself and she wasn't afraid of anyone. Kunimitsu, at age 7, came to my home one day. She asked me could she be a ninja and defend the village like the men. I said, well certainly, put please ask your family first. When she did, the mother disapproved, but Kunimitsu's father felt it would teach his daughter some discipline and integrity. With the family's approval, Kunimitsu began her ninja training. By age 11, Kunimitsu had finished her exam to be a registered ninja in our ranks."

"One day, my people and I had left on an expedition to Somalia to help aid a famine epidemic that occurred at the time. Kunimitsu and her family decided to stay behind and protect the town. A rival ninja clan, decided to stick their noses where it didn't belong. They wanted to raid our treasure shop. An ambush ensued killing many of my people by use of bombs, guns, and ninja artillery. Kunimitsu was unable to reach her father on time at the treasure shop. He died inside, buried by fallen barrels. Kunimitsu rushed back to her mother at the town restaurant. An enemy ninja had sliced her mother in half with an axe he used. An enraged Kunimitsu, attacked this monster of a man, but as a child, she didn't stand a chance. To add insult, Kunimitsu accidentally bumped into a kerosene oil bottle in the storage room while battling this man. Some of the kerosene poured into the child's face. She couldn't see anything, and before she knew it, fire blazed the entire restaurant. Kunimitsu blinded, tried to run out of the kitchen, but the flames spread rapidly. The intensity of the flames attacked Kunimitsu's face as a result of the oil. It looked like there was no hope her, but who do you think saved her life?"

Raven didn't know and he shrugged his shoulders.

Yoshimitsu (responds): "Why me of course! I had sensed danger back in Somalia, so I told my men that I would go alone and save the village. I am the only one capable of traveling thousands of miles by teleportation. The first thing I noticed was the town restaurant set ablaze. I was so in rage, I'd slain over 100 of those ninja bitches that day! I heard Kunimitsu scream in agony inside the restaurant. I teleported and picked her up to get her out of there. Her face was still burning, so I used my own breath as a fire extinguisher. When it was over, her face was blemished a fiery dark red color. By the time the raid was over, I brought Kunimitsu over to the local doctor who survived and asked him to treat her while I looked for more survivors. It was a day, I will never forget."

Raven: "What rival clan was this who attacked?"

Kunimitsu: "From my sources it was the Shiko Clan, a ninja group who branched out of the defunct Fu-Ma Clan."

Raven: "Now it makes more sense. My old master trained under the Shiko Clan style, before he went independent. He told me about their corruptive, greedy ways."

Yoshimitsu: "Is that right? Well we got our revenge on those bastards as soon as my top men returned. We raided their village so bad, that nowadays they can't even get top tier assassination missions anymore! (giggles). By my poor Kunimitsu, our doctor said to me that her scars will stay with her for life. The only good news was that her eyes were not permanently damaged. Kunimitsu eventually began to see within a month's time, but she still felt much shame. Many children teased the girl for her disfigurement. I stopped her from committing seppuku, when she stopped going to school one day, after me and my men searched for her in town. I gave her the fox mask as a way to hide the scars and also to block the strong sunlight from her eyes. I scolded the children in school for their disrespect. In no time, Kunimitsu went back to her old self afterwards."

Raven: "Now when did Kunimitsu begin to drift apart from your clan?"

Yoshimitsu: "By the time she turned 15, Kunimitsu became one of our best ninjas, but also the most arrogant and selfish. She had overheard my discussion about the first King of Iron Fist Tournament and some of items I was thinking about stealing from there. One of the items was an ancient pendant worn on the neck of a Native American girl who was planning to fight at this tournament. It contained a rare diamond which was said to cure any ailments of the body. Kunimitsu must have wanted nothing more than to cure her face. She came to me and insisted that she fight in the tournament, but I forbid it. It was against the Manji Code to steal for personal gain. Over time, I eventually heard she registered at this tournament, and she foolishly challenged the woman who wore the pendant into a fight. She lost that fight and did not take the pendant. When the tournament ended, I banned her from entering our village. It was a tough choice for me, but the code is not to be broken. Kunimitsu went through so much, only to go out as foolish as that."

Raven: "So Kunimitsu was banned, even though she failed to get the pendant."

Yoshimitsu: "Yes, it was the thought that counts. Kunimitsu was furious at this banning. However, I could see inside she was faking it. She had grown a dislike for me for some time, in order to steal whatever materials she desired. Giving back to those in need seemed to bore Kunimitsu, so the things she wanted to steal, she simply wanted on her own. Her stealing became impulsive. Over the last 24 years, Kunimitsu has sabotaged our raids, and even stole items that my clan worked hard to steal. Doing it just to get under my skin. Now she has recently stolen the crest of Upachio I've found in Mexico, and I don't know what she plans to do with it. I'm worried that you are underestimating her young man."

Raven: "Believe me, I'm keeping a close eye on her doings."

Yoshimitsu: "Aaahh. Now that's she is a veteran, she may play us all for fools and become a force unlike anything we've seen before. Look at what that crest has done to Heihachi!"

Raven: "I know tell me about it. Now for some reason, I believe your story."

Yoshimitsu: "Well that's good to know" (the Manji leader hops down from the spot at the fence). "Say, how's about you and I raid Heihachi's base in Great Britain?"

Raven: "You're after that other crest too right? I'm not sure if I would let you take it."

Yoshimitsu: "Like I told you, it's against my creed to steal for personal gain. It's for the benefit of the world and we have to seal that dreadful creature Ogre back into the void!"

Raven: "Your points are valid and Ogre is still out there. Kunimitsu is still in a coma state, so I want to make it back here before she wakes up."

Yoshimitsu: "Well young man. Meet down below the hill of this store and we are on our way!"

The Dark Talon went back upstairs and closed the window to keep the cool air from entering inside. He then called the agency for someone to monitor Kunimitsu. He took one last look at the kunoichi and made a silent promise to come back in one piece.

* * *

Notes: Raven and Yoshimitsu will work together to raid Heihachi's new base, and you will get to see a surprise as well.


	10. Free Jun Kazama

Chapter 9: Free Jun Kazama

_Saint Gabriel Industries, Liverpool, Great Britain_

A shining light flashed in the middle of the field outside a large pharmaceutical facility. The light stopped. It revealed the Manji leader Yoshimitsu, and a dizzy secret agent ninja Raven.

Raven (dizzy and shakes head): "Man I can't take much more of your teleports."

Yoshimitsu: "Aw stop complaining! This is it!" (He points to the large industrial building at his right.) "This place was once a pharmaceutical company, it was forced to close down because the company moved to the United States and business was better over there. Anyway, my men first scouted the area 4 months ago and discovered Heihachi was rebuilding his labs right here. I told to them to follow Heihachi where ever he went, and just last week, his troops captured Jun Kazama in London, while she defended herself from a JACK-series squadron.

Raven: "G Corporation."

Yoshimitsu: "Right. Jun was too exhausted to fight Heihachi's men and fainted. Now the second crest is supposed to be near Jun Kazama, and its well secured."

Raven: "This is excellent. We can get Jun Kazama and the second crest all in one swoop."

Yoshimitsu: "Yes, but we must be careful because I sense something not right within Jun unlike anything I've ever encountered. I'm afraid even she's not aware of it. Nabbing her will be even harder than getting the other crest."

Raven: "It's funny you would withhold this information from me until now. Why do you want Jun?"

Yoshimitsu: "Child please! I just want the crest and the world to be saved! What's happens to Jun is of no concern to me. She should be dead anyway. Why do you want her?"

Raven: "For starters, Jun's life is in danger. Plus, her martial art skill would prove to be a valuable asset for our agency, and from what I hear she is a very strong diplomat when it comes to environmental protection."

Yoshimitsu: "I see. So you're simply a recruiter, touché. Alright, let's find a secret way in and avoid security."

Raven: "Understood."

It didn't take long for the ninjas to make out a fast way inside the industrial complex. They located the ventilation shaft in the roofs and descended into the ductwork. With Raven's wristcom map, it guided the ninjas in between the rooms of the second crest and Jun Kazama. Raven went further ahead and found the register vent looking at the room of the crest. It was dark, so with the wristcom, Raven scanned the room and detected nothing.

Raven (whispers): "Shit, it's not there."

Yoshimitsu: "Aw well that's too bad, but look over here."

Raven carefully crawled to Yoshimitsu, looking at the register vent, where there was a peculiar but revealing sight. The next room had lights which showed a female figure completely naked, chained by her wrists and ankles standing. Yoshimitsu immediately confirmed the woman to be Jun Kazama herself.

Yoshimitsu: "Looks like we found your recruit, monsieur."

Raven: "Your right. But why does Heihachi have her naked?"

Yoshimitsu (perverted): "Ooooo. I know where this is going. Heihachi you sick motherfucker!" (Looks at Raven). "Boy, don't be so slow, Heihachi plans to interrogate Jun by way of sex!"

Raven: "Then we have to save her."

Yoshimitsu (disagrees): "Or we can watch a good bondage session between the two. Damn, if only I had my genitals back."

Raven (annoyed): "Are you fucking serious?" (Suddenly a strong aura approaches the door). "Wait, someone's coming."

Yoshimitsu (also sensing): "Oh my gosh! It's him!"

_Door opens_

Indeed, a young buff Heihachi Mishima enters the room. Heihachi was also naked, except he's wearing a fundoshi. He closes the door hard and this wakes up Jun from her half asleep nod.

Jun (waking up): "Heihachi?"

Heihachi: "Wake up, my little minx."

Jun (notices she naked and chained): "Huh. Wait, why am I naked? What happened to you Heihachi? You look younger now!"

Heihachi: "Yes, thanks to my latest formula. I'm filled with more energy than I've had in years!"

Jun (pleading): "Heihachi, you have to let me go! I don't know what's wrong with me. I don't want to hurt you, Kazuya, or my son…"

Heihachi: "Fuck Kazuya! He tried to kill you with the JACKs, and your son Jin has been real bad boy since you've been gone. I'm here now to protect you from those savages. Also, (takes off fundoshi) to make you feel right again."

Heihachi's 11-inch manhood springs upwards and Jun turns her head in fear. Laughing, Heihachi playfully strokes his joint and his fluids already came out, splattering all over Jun's chest and stomach. Jun begins to cry.

Heihachi: "I haven't smashed in a long time. Fucking you in my younger self is going to be enjoyable."

Jun (crying): "Please Heihachi! I don't think of you this way! This is shameful! Let me go!"

Heihachi (ignoring): "I'm gonna make you wish you've never met my son. Check this out!"

Heihachi pulls the lever rope diagonally right and this turns Jun's body facing up towards the ceiling. The large man then walks over to stand in between Jun's torso. He grabs Jun's breasts and inserts his joint in between them and starts rubbing.

Heihachi: "Gyaahh ha ha ha ha ha!"

Jun (still crying): "Please…stop!"

Heihachi continues on and keeps pressure on Jun's breasts, until he climaxed once more! Now Jun's whole face was covered in Heihachi's seed.

Heihachi: "Now for the main course!"

Then a loud bang hits the door.

Heihachi: "Nani?"

The door bangs again. Heihachi gets mad. He specifically gave orders not to disturb him during his fuck session with Jun.

Heihachi: "What do they want? This better be good!"

With Heihachi's back turned, the chains holding Jun were mysteriously cut from all sides. Jun falls down from the release. Then Heihachi opens the door and sees no one.

Heihachi (confused): "Hmph. Must've been my imagination. OOOOOOooooouuuughhh!"

A swift kick between Heihachi's legs was given while he was distracted. He immediately grabs his genitals in pain. On his knees he turns his head to see Jun free from bondage. He couldn't believe it!

Jun: "What you did to me was wrong, but I forgive you! For your own sake I must go!"

An upside down Yoshimitsu appears from the ceiling, greeting Jun.

Yoshimitsu: "Hello madam. Here is a blanket!"

Jun (surprised): "What? Who are you?"

Yoshimitsu: "Run first! Ask questions later!"

Raven (coming from the corner of the hallway): "He's right! Take the blanket and hold on to me!"

Jun wraps her whole naked body with the long blanket. She allows Raven to pick her up and Yoshimitsu breaks the nearest window. The ninjas jump out while Heihachi screams for his guards.

Heihachi: "GUARDS! After them!"

The guards scrambled throughout the facility, but found no sign of the intruders. Meanwhile, the ninjas were successful from their escape. In the woods, Yoshimitsu camouflaged Raven and Jun with his invisibility technique. When everything was clear, he stopped his technique.

Yoshimitsu: "Raven, I hoped you called for a plane, because while inside, I discovered some of my men were captured. I must free my brothers from harm. Take Jun and get out of here."

Raven: "Before you go, I want to extend my gratitude. You're still annoying as fuck, but I gained a better understanding of your philosophy. Take care Yoshi (extends hand for a fist bump).

Yoshimitsu: (bumps fists with Raven.) "Fo shizzle ravizelle! Sssshhhhaaaa!"

The Manji leader flies off back in the direction of the facility.

Jun: "Strange man."

Raven (looking at Jun): "I'm glad we got to you. (Raven refrained from frowning because Jun still had semen on her face). Please wipe your face. My ride is just up ahead."

Jun (embarrassed): "Oh yes…forgive me." (wipes her face with the blanket)

The hovercraft landed on a nearby meadow. Raven opened the passenger slot for Jun and he rode the pilot seat. As they took off, Jun asked Raven to drop her back off in London so she could regather her belongings. Raven explained why he was after her. Jun thanked Raven for saving her from Heihachi, and decided that she would contact his agency so she could seek help on her "condition". While having the conversation, Raven wondered if Zafina was right about killing Jun Kazama. Jun ended up getting captured by Heihachi, and was almost raped. What if her condition could be cured somehow and Raven would not have to silence her. During the whole plane ride, Raven felt no chi from Jun, neither positive nor negative. Just blank. Finally, he decided to let fate give him the answer, dropping Jun off back in her hotel. Afterwards, his mind drifted back to Kunimitsu, as he flew the hovercraft back to Norway.

* * *

Notes: Yea, Raven lets Jun free. Should he have done it? Can Jun find out what's wrong with her? Will Kunimitsu survive her fight from Bryan? Next chapter is on the way!


	11. Strange Bedfellows

Chapter 10: Strange Bedfellows

_Back in Norway_

Raven returned from Great Britain to see if Kunimitsu was taken care of by the nurse who watched over her. The nurse was called in on Raven's behalf. Dawn had risen. Raven greeted the nurse inside the store and thanked her for her service. Even though it was a new day, Raven was tired. Coming up the second floor, Raven peeked into Kunimitsu's room once more. The kunoichi is still in her coma. With no change, he decided to sleep in the next room across the hall.

_Six hours later_

Kunimitsu was dreaming. She happened to be in a meadow full of tall grass. She stood up from the grass and noticed her ninja gear was gone. Now, Kunimitsu wore a red blouse with no shoes. The fox mask is no longer on her face, but Kunimitsu could hear some familiar voices calling out to her. As she walked, the grass grew taller and taller, eventually turning into bushes, then trees. The sky turned from a light pink into a fiery orange. The voices grew louder calling Kunimitsu's name. It sounded like her parents, but she had to make sure. There appeared to be a village that was burning on fire. There were two figures standing at the center of the village. No doubt, Kunimitsu recognized them as her parents. She rushed at their direction.

Father: "Daughter, is that really you?"

Kunimitsu: "Of course it's me father!"

Mother (confused): "Our daughter is a little girl and beautiful, but what happened to your face?"

Kunimitsu (begins to tear up): "I tried to save you mother, but those ninjas were too strong. My face was scarred by the fire, but I'm really your daughter, Kunimitsu!"

Father (looks at Kunimitsu): "It's alright. We've lost everything, and if you are really our little girl then please help us get out of here!"

Kunimitsu: "I will show you, follow me!"

The family begins to run towards the woods, but an unknown ninja charges at Kunimitsu, knocking her on the ground.

Kunimitsu (looks at this mystery ninja): "Huh…who are you?"

Mystery Ninja: "Why would I give my identity to a dead girl and her parents?"

The ninja turns his back, using his katana sword, and stabs Kunimitsu's mother in the abdomen. The father tried to tackle the ninja, but he got hit by the back of the sword, right when the ninja takes it out of his wife. Turning around, the ninja slices Kunimitsu's father across the neck, while he was getting up from being hit. He died instantly.

Kunimitsu (cries): "Noooooo!"

Kunimitsu, with no weapon, runs to fight this ninja. However, the ninja performed a jutsu and stalled her movement. Without touching her, the ninja pulls up Kunimitsu and magnetizes her forward to him.

Mystery ninja: "I hereby pronounce you dead, by the grandmasters of the Manji Clan."

Kunimitsu (demanding): "Let me go! I hate you Manji scum! My family didn't deserve to die again!"

Mystery ninja: "Shut up!"

The ninja summons a demon from out of his back, and the dragon like creature engulfs Kunimitsu in mid-air. She screams in fear.

Kunimitsu (breathing hard, rising up from her coma): "Aaaaahhhhhh!"

Kunimitsu woke up from her nightmare. She was still in the living world, looking at her surroundings. Someone tended to her injuries, because she felt stitches around her back, and she had a bandage around her right arm, taking in blood. She looked down to see a white towel, dropped on her lap while sitting in bed. Then, Kunimitsu looked out the window, and noticed it was the early afternoon part of the day. She carefully got out of the covers, and noticed she wore a gown that was suited for a hospital patient. Then, Kunimitsu thought about Raven. Where was he?

Kunimitsu felt shame. Raven must be angry with her because she got beat down so badly by that thug Bryan Fury. She exited out of her room, and noticed the room across the hall with the door almost closed. "He must be here" she thought. She opened the door and saw the ninja asleep on his side, facing the wall. Raven was sleeping with multiple sheets, but was shirtless. His sunglasses were on the counter too, so his face was exposed. Kunimitsu quietly walked over to Raven in bed and sat near the edge. All she wanted to do was get a look at his face, especially the eyes, but he was still in heavy sleep. She carefully went in between Raven, making sure she didn't touch him, and noticed the X-cross scar between his face. The scars intersected in between Raven's nose.

Kunimitsu (in thought): "He has scars on his face just like me. Yet, he wears it like a badge of honor."

With shame, Kunimitsu got off the bed. She didn't want Raven to wake up and know she was up. Despite feeling sore and irritated by the stitches on her back, Kunimitsu felt too sad to fall back asleep. Because of her, she and Raven may not be in the next round of the tournament. At least the crest was still safely locked inside a chest in Raven's hovercraft. Kunimitsu went back into her room, and pulled out the drawers at the dresser to find her ninjato. At the last drawer, she found it, with her bloody kimono outfit. At that point in time, the crest just didn't matter. Kunimitsu had no way of using her jutsus to unlock its power. With no fox mask, her identity was gone. She wanted to end her life, after all nobody respected her, not even her partner. Walking out of the room, going downstairs, Kunimitsu sat at a nearby couch. It was dishonorable for a ninja to face a failure of this magnitude. Raven would likely kill her once he woke up, since he has no more use for her keeping the crest. If he saved her life, she didn't know why. It's not like Kunimitsu treated him with kindness and respect. "No more." Kunimitsu thought closing her eyes, as she started crying, holding the ninjato forward to her midsection. She motioned the blade into her abdomen, but felt no pain. In fact she felt her hands hit her abdomen. Kunimitsu looked to her left and saw a shirtless Raven holding the ninjato. Raven had his sunglasses on, but he looked upset.

Raven (upset): "What the hell are you thinking? I help to save you, and this is my thanks?" (Holding her ninjato.)

Kunimitsu (still crying): "I don't know why you would save me. I made a fool of myself out there, underestimating my opponent. I'd figured after our loss, you would kill me for being a failure."

Raven (walks over to Kunimitsu and kneels down to see her scarred face): "I saved you because you are my partner. And for the record, we won yesterday. You and I didn't lose."

Kunimitsu (wiped her tears and was shocked): "Nani? You mean we won?"

Raven (with a grin): "We did. I beat Dragunov, and your last attack against Bryan was amazing. He had to retreat in the water."

Kunimitsu (feeling remorseful): "How could I have known?"

Raven: "There was no way you would have in your condition. I was going to tell you when you woke up. However, I didn't expect you pull something like this."

Kunimitsu: "You were right about me. I do have flaws. My mask is broken, and I can't hide this face. But why? Why do you not cover yours?"

With that question, Raven takes off his glasses and looks at Kunimitsu with his burgundy eyes.

Raven: "This X-scar on my face is not decoration. Two people did it during my battles. First, was my dead master, and the second time, my first encounter with Dragunov. I have these scars because it made me into a stronger person. Yet, I didn't lose anyone dear to me unlike you. Besides, Yoshimitsu came by to visit you."

Kunimitsu: "Really?"

Raven: "He told me of your upbringing. I can understand why you felt pity in your state, but it's in the past Kunimitsu. It's not a good look when you think your life is worthless because someone thinks you're ugly or a failure. You need to value your life more than that. Not to mention, even enemies care about your well being. I would rather go down fighting than taking…"

A sudden kiss was given to Raven by Kunimitsu. It lasted about 5 seconds. Kunimitsu backed out and began to blush, not even understanding why she did that. Breaking the silence, Raven asked her if she needed anything else.

Raven (feeling awkward): "Look…do you need anything else?"

Kunimitsu (after thinking): "Yes…I really should go back home in Japan and get a new outfit. Before that, my back is itching again, and I'm starving."

Raven: "Alright, I'll be back with some anesthetic cream. Then I'll make some soup the medical staff left for us."

Kunimitsu: "Ok."

So Raven played caretaker for Kunimitsu, establishing the cream on her back to ease the aches and irritation. They ate an afternoon brunch with ramen soup. While eating, Kunimitsu asked Raven who is their next opponent.

Raven (putting down the chopsticks): "Jin Kazama."

Kunimitsu (sensed his pause): "So it's him huh. I don't know if I will be ready by then given my current state."

Raven: "I believe he's fighting alone. But I'll have to make sure."

Kunimitsu: "It's a pity we have yet to locate Jun Kazama."

Raven: "When Yoshimitsu came here, he and I went to Great Britain to find the second crest, but we rescued Jun instead. Heihachi held her captive."

Kunimitsu: "What? Raven what did you do after you rescued her?"

Raven: "I let her go."

Kunimitsu: "Why?"

Raven: "She offered to aid my agency in hopes she could find a cure for her condition. Whatever it is, Jun has no recollection of anything once this alter ego takes over her will."

Kunimitsu (after some pause): "Strange. Your taking a gamble by letting her walk free. However, you are not one to lie. (She finishes her bowl). "Anyway, I need some warmer clothes, so we can get out of this cold country."

With that said, the ninjas gathered their things. Kunimitsu puts on a turtle neck sweater and corduroy jeans with boots. She didn't do anything with her hair, since it was a hot mess anyways. Her eyes were not strong enough to look into daylight, since her fox mask keeps the eyes from dimming. She used the white towel on her bed as a blindfold, using her other senses to walk freely. Raven put on his usual outfit, but he wore a light black jacket around him. The two walked out of the vacant store and entered the hovercraft going back to Japan.

* * *

Notes: Now Kunimitsu is starting to feel an attraction for Raven after saving her life. Next chapter Raven will train for the next fight against Jin, but he is visited by an unsuspecting person.


	12. Opposites Attract

Disclaimer: Chapter contains lemon.

* * *

Chapter 11: Opposites Attract

_Shikoku Island, Kochi Prefecture, Kunimitsu's home, Japan_

Under the request of Kunimitsu, Raven took her back home to Shikoku Island in Japan. A week had already passed since their arrival. Kunimitsu lived in a cottage on top of a cliff, overlooking the rocky Pacific Ocean beach. Kunimitsu needed something else to wear in public since her old outfit was bloodied up and torn. Her stitches were also taken out her back, thanks to Raven. She picked an outfit that she actually stole from the Manji Clan several years back, but only worn it for explorative purposes. Today she would wear this purple spandex ninja outfit. It covered her body tightly and it exposed her cleavage for the world to see. She wanted to practice her new mantra Raven taught her, prepare for the fight against Jin, and later catch some fish for dinner.

Raven happened to be sitting in meditation near the edge of the cliff. Kunimitsu had been practicing the mantra inside her cottage until she was ready to show it to Raven. Knowing she was ready, Kunimitsu went outside to Raven. Raven sensed her presence and stood up.

Raven (Turning his body to Kunimitsu.): "So are you ready?"

Kunimitsu: "Hai."

Raven (Noticing her scar face.): "You're not wearing a mask. Can you see? You think no one will see you?"

Kunimitsu: "I can't see well right now, but I will keep my eyes closed. And no one dares to visit here. I usually catch unwanted guests by using bobby traps like snares."

Raven (Convinced): "Nice. Let me go over the Kuji-in once more in slow motion."

The Dark Talon shows her the hand signs once more.

Raven (going slow): "Rin…Pyoh…To…Sha…Kai…Jin…Retsu…Zai…Zen. Think you got it?"

Kunimitsu: "I think so."

Raven: "Go."

Kunimitsu (going slow): "Rin…Pyoh…To…Sha…Kai…Jin…Retsu…Zai…Zen!"

Raven: "That's better, but you messed up on Sha."

Kunimitsu: "Damn! I always mess up somewhere."

Raven (smirked): "It's ok. Beginners never get the hang of it right away. I'm surprised the Manji Clan doesn't practice these hand signals."

Kunimitsu: "The Manji use simpler hand signals to summon our jutsus, but none like the ones you show."

Raven: "At yet when do you these, do you feel more at one with yourself internally?"

Kunimitsu: "Yes, I do. Please Raven, let's do it together."

Raven: "Alright. Ready? Begin!"

Kunimitsu & Raven: "Rin…Pyoh..To…Sha…Kai…Jin…Retsu…Zai…Zen!"

Raven: "Again!"

Together (faster): "Rin…Pyoh…To…Sha…Kai…Jin…Retsu…Zai…Zen!"

Raven: "One more!"

Together (real fast): "_Rin…Pyoh…To…Sha…Kai…Jin…Retsu…Zai…Zen_!"

The two ninjas stayed still for about 5 minutes. Kunimitsu finally put her hands down, tired of doing difficult hand signals.

Kunimitsu (wanting approval): "Well?"

Raven: "That was excellent. Keep it up, and you will become stronger."

With those words, Kunimitsu felt much joy. She hugged Raven, catching him by surprise.

Kunimitsu (joyful): "No one in my clan has ever made me feel this happy."

Raven, feeling awkward, decided to return the hug, but accidentally put his right hand on Kunimitsu's ass. Kunimitsu blushed at the ass grab and looked at Raven all bashful.

Kunimitsu: "Raven…your hand is on my butt."

Raven (getting back to his senses): "Oh…I'm really sorry. Forgive me! I'm just pleased at your improvement!"

Kunimitsu (grinning): "Don't be scout boy. Hey, do want any training help before you fight Jin?"

Raven (insisting): "No. I'll go deep in the forest to train. Say, why not go ahead and start fishing? I'll be back to help you in about 2 hours."

Kunimitsu (disappointed): "Well…as you wish."

Raven runs off into the woods to get away from the bodacious Kunimitsu. In disappointment that Raven didn't advance further, Kunimitsu went ahead to get her fishing pole and descended down the beach where her boat was docked.

Making sure Kunimitsu did not follow him, Raven finally stopped in the woods. He began to train by performing his traditional kata. While doing so he thought about Jin Kazama. Perhaps his greatest challenge yet, in terms of an individual fight. Raven witnessed Lars challenge Jin in human form, and was successful in defeating him. However, even in that fight, Raven knew Jin didn't fight 100% nor did he tap into the Devil Gene. Jin didn't tap into it until Azazel showed up once more to fight his enemies. Raven wondered if he could convince Jin that Jun Kazama was safe and under the care of his agency. Jin may be an asshole nowadays, but he still has a soft spot for his mother. As The Dark Talon was doing his exercises, a dagger was suddenly thrown at his direction. He teleported near the back of a tree, then someone came down from the tree branches and toppled Raven. He was knocked down and a shamsir was put on his neck. It was Zafina!

Zafina (furious): "Why did you not kill Jun Kazama?"

Raven: "Zafina? What are you doing here?"

Zafina: "I will not repeat myself ninja!"

Raven teleported out of Zafina's grip, and stood back on his feet facing Zafina, who went to attack Raven. They threw strike after strike. Zafina tried to upper slash Raven with the shamsir, but he blocked her weapon with his kodachis. Raven got closer to her face and told her how he felt.

Raven (explaining): "Listen. My work is doing all it can to help save Jun."

Zafina: "I warned you that Jun coming back to this world will pose a danger to our planet."

Raven (struggles with Zafina): "That remains to be seen."

Zafina (kicks Raven away): "You don't understand! I'm beginning to suspect that Jun is possessed by a demon that feeds off human souls! Have you sensed her aura at all?"

Raven (holding his chest in pain): "That's just it! I can't! She can mask her chi now. I'm unable to determine just how strong she's become."

Zafina (calming down): "If what you say is true, then that will explain why I haven't been able to confront her in person yet. Raven, I'm afraid your agency maybe in danger by harboring this woman."

Raven: "The agency has her on surveillance now. She can go anywhere she wants, as long as it's not the Mishima conglomerates."

Zafina: "I don't like that idea, because there have been reports that several military bases, most owned by Mishima Zaibatsu and G Corporation, throughout Europe, the United States, and Asia, have been mysteriously attacked. This was after a woman fitting Jun Kazama's description visited that area. Every time I made it into a place Jun came to, there were dead bodies everywhere. I do not wish the same fate happening to your people Raven."

Raven (drew away his weapons and walks to Zafina): "Thanks for your concern. My company will be aware of this alarming news. As long as Jun is cooperative, the agency will find a way to get her back to normal once again."

Raven places his left hand our Zafina's left shoulder, reassuring her that they stay focused on their objectives. Zafina puts away her shamsir and touches Raven's hand on her shoulder.

Zafina: "Her presence in this world still troubles me. And yet you Raven show upmost confidence. I respect confident men such as you."

Raven: "And I respect fearless women such as you."

Zafina (begins to smile and walk away): "I think I will have a talk with your company and ask to act as Jun bodyguard, even if she doesn't know it yet."

Raven: "That can be arranged. Just keep me updated."

Zafina (walking into the forest): "Yes, I will do that. So long ninja."

The assassin's body disappears into the bamboo forest. Raven, feeling at ease, felt it was time to return to Kunimitsu's cottage.

_Sunset_

Kunimitsu fished all afternoon and wondered what took Raven so long from his training. She wanted to aid him since he's been such a gentleman after saving her life in Norway. At least they have plenty of fish to prepare for dinner. By the time Kunimitsu made it up the cliff with the fish inside the ice chest, Raven finally returned from the forest. Kunimitsu was relieved but upset at the fact that Raven was late.

Kunimitsu: "You promised you would return to help me fish."

Raven (lying): "You're right. I got carried away meditating after my exercises."

Kunimitsu (pondering): "Jin worries you that much? I'm sure you will succeed. Now let's prepare dinner."

Inside the cottage, Kunimitsu prepared her rice balls & fruit punch, while Raven cleaned up the red snapper fish and grilled them afterwards. It would be a tasty meal after a hard day of training and surprises. What Raven didn't know was that Kunimitsu dropped an aphrodisiac with a sleeping pill in the punch. Kunimitsu wanted Raven tonight, there will be no escape. She made sure not to drink her punch because Raven will first get sleepy.

Raven (yawning after eating): "Man…I worn out from training. Good time for some sleep."

Kunimitsu: "Well don't worry about cleaning the dishes, you get some rest ok."

Raven (getting up and stumbling to Kunimitsu's room): "Yea…whao! Goodnight."

Kunimitsu (pleased in her mind): "Good…the potion will kick start his heart, waking him up. By then he will be rock hard! After that, it's up to me to please him."

_1 hour later…_

In the sleeping bag, at Kunimitsu's room, Raven had awoken feeling very odd. His lower region bulged up like a mushroom, but he didn't dream of anything lustful. Kunimitsu had waited for him from the bathroom to wake up and found it amusing that his cock had grown while he slept. She puts on her watermelon bikini so she could keep him aroused. The time had come to pleasure him as she opens the door.

Kunimitsu (seductive): "Raven, you're up. What this?"

Raven (confused): "I…don't know….My genitals are in pain though. Wait, what are you doing in a bikini?"

Kunimitsu (Kneels down to unzip the bag to look closer at his underpants.): "Normally I have a sedative that can help cure this. But I know a more effective way of easing your pain."

Kunimitsu then pulls down Raven's underpants and teases his knob with her hands. Raven moans in pleasure and it freezes him. This woman must have drugged him and wanted to make love. However, Kunimitsu's handjob technique was perfect, and his pain was reduced. Kunimitsu, then stands up to take off her bikini. She kneeled back down in opposite direction of Raven where she had her 34 inch behind in front of Raven's face as she resumed playing with his genitals. Raven couldn't take Kunimitsu's domination anymore and started touching her cat. This move aroused Kunimitsu so much, she had to place her mouth inside Raven's knob. The two kept this up for about 2 minutes until Raven had first climaxed. This made a mess on Kunimitsu's face, but she enjoyed it. She got up again and noticed Raven's knob was still hard.

Raven (tossing his head back and forth): "I'm still in pain."

Kunimitsu: "I know, just relax. Let me make you feel better scout boy."

The kunoichi readied her cat and dropped it inside Raven. She took all 9 inches and it pleasured her immediately. She thrusts her hips up and down, clinging unto Raven's shoulders. In response Raven nibbled her breasts, played with her ass, and even slapped the ass to wear it turned red. This got Kunimitsu in a frenzy until she started climaxing. Being a squirter, she sprayed her juices all over Raven's legs, but Raven didn't go off yet.

Raven (Commanding Kunimitsu): "You can't stop! My nuts are aching really bad now!"

Kunimitsu (Breathing hard): "Sugoi! I'll give you everything I've got scout boy!"

Kunimitsu reintroduced herself inside Raven and pounded on his knob harder than ever until Raven finally exploded.

Raven (yelling): "Aaaaawwwwwwwwww…..aaaaaggggggg!"

With so much semen filling inside her, Kunimitsu hopped off Raven, and immediately placed her mouth back on his knob. She massaged his nuts in the process. Raven's pain was finally subsiding. This woman will be the death of him yet. Kunimitsu had swallow her intake from Raven. She then laid her body on top on his, and zipped the bag back over them.

Kunimitsu: "I'm going to have to steal another bag after all of our filth."

Raven (Coming to his senses.): "Woman, you are really something you know that."

Kunimitsu (Getting sleepy.): "Raven, I don't think I'll ever go with another Japanese man again."

With that said, Kunimitsu fell asleep hugging on Raven. Raven felt embarrassed by this deception, but the sex was crazy! Little did they know, someone peeped at their action. It was none other than Zafina! She wanted to return back to where Raven had been, so she could spend the night with him. Yet, Zafina forgot that girl ninja was still with him. Zafina, walking off ticked, felt in the future she would have to do something about this relationship.

* * *

Notes: Giving a special shoutout to my reviewers and followers for the support. PurpleCobra, Valeria-SC (aka Hope for Zafina), Pixylinx, Infernal Blosson, and Kanjilearner. Story is halfway throught. Next chapter Raven will fight against Jin.


	13. Mutual Understanding

Chapter 12: Mutual Understanding

_1 Week later, Easter Island, Chile_

The next elimination match would take place in one of the world's most remote islands, Easter Island. Raven landed his hovercraft along the island's east side where there are numerous Moai statues. Jinpachi's Mishima Zaibatsu were investigating the secrets behind these statues. The Zaibatsu told locals that they were simply renovating the statues, but for keen eyes like those of Jin or Raven, this was not the case at all. In Raven's case, he had come to figure out what Jinpachi's men were really doing and to reach a mutual understanding with Jin about his mother Jun.

The head of the original Mishima Zaibatsu, Jin Kazama, had already arrived on Easter Island from his helicopter. His plan was to raid the excavation site once his fight was over and arrest all of Jinpachi's workers. Jin was accompanied by his bodyguard Nina Williams, who ironically partnered with Anna Williams at this tournament, but they dissolved their partnership once the elimination matches began. They were escorted up the platform where there was scaffolding overlooking one of the large Moai statues at Rano Raraku. Jin, in his traditional martial arts gear, walked at the center of the platform. Raven arrived at the platform on the opposite end, being escorted by Kunimitsu, who sported a new mask with her purple spandex ninja outfit.

Because this would be a one on one fight, Nina was considered out thanks to the rules and Kunimitsu not able to fight. It would only be Jin versus Raven. The fighters were greeted by a referee, who stated the rules. While that was going, Kunimitsu was told to stand next to Nina, so neither one would interfere with the match. Nina recognized Kunimitsu as someone from the Manji Clan, and she had fought them in the early King of Iron Fists Tournaments. The fight with Jin versus Raven had started and it started off slow, but Nina wanted to know if this was Kunimitsu.

Nina (looks at Kunimitsu): "I thought you retired from these types of tournaments."

Kunimitsu (responds): "And I thought you were dead, Nina Williams."

Nina (grinned): "Well not quite."

Kunimitsu (looks at Nina in surprise): "Strange. After all of these years, you look exactly the same."

Nina: "You can thank Dr. Bosconovitch for that. It's not like I asked to stay young."

Kunimitsu: "And what of your sister?"

Nina: "Same thing, except she wanted to follow me into cryogenic sleep. She's always been the jealous type."

Suddenly, the match took a twist. Jin grabs Raven and performs one of his signature throws, the Tidal Wave. The impact is felt so hard of the platform wood, that it broke off and the two fighters started falling. Even as they fell, the two fighters exchanged punches at mid-air, until Raven grabs Jin by the neck and leads Jin's body into the dirty surface. Jin was slow to get up. Raven made this his queue to speak with Jin.

Raven: "Jin, hear me out. I know you were hell bent to destroy the Devil Gene within you. This tournament is only setup to seek you and your mother out. My people have contacted her because they believe there is a cure to help her."

Jin (Struggling to stand, yet looks at Raven intensely.): "Nani? You know where she is?"

Raven: "She should be in Canada, receiving therapy. You and I don't have to duke it out here. Our objectives are now similar. Whoever wins this match, can take out Kazuya in the final four."

Jin (not convinced): "I find that hard to believe! My mother disappears, kills my troops, and now seeks help with someone else?"

This sparked a fire in Jin, and he charges fast at Raven and hits him with a vicious demon paw dead in Raven's midsection. The ninja flies into the rocks and felt one of his ribs brake. Kunimitsu saw the impact and wanted to rush down and aid Raven. A hand from Nina prevented her from doing so. Nina could tell even in that mask, that Raven meant a lot to her.

Nina: "Don't worry. I've seen this look from Jin before. He hit Raven out of frustration. Jin stand can't the fact that his mother was disappointed in him because of his thirst for power and revenge. Look (points at Jin) he's crying."

Jin went down on his knees and shed tears. Tears of failure. A lack of understanding between him and his mother. Jun taught Jin to love and respect Mother Nature, and never hurt innocent people. Jin being cursed by the Devil should have no bearing on waging an all out war against the world. The referee came down from the scaffolding and declared Jin the winner of this fight. Raven slowly got up, holding his side, still in pain. However, looking at Jin, Raven could tell the message was starting to get through. The referee tried to pick up Jin's hand in victory, but Jin knock the ref away with an elbow strike dead on his nose. Jin walks over to Raven.

Jin: "I've done about all I can to rid of this curse. I can control it now, but my actions have made me lose the very person I love. If your company can help my mother get back to normal, then you have my permission to do so."

Raven (leans onto the rock from collapsing): "I'm glad we've reached an agreement. But thanks you to, I can't investigate this false excavation raid."

Nina and Kunimitsu landed onto the surface to meet the fighters. Kunimitsu rushed at Raven to get him back on his feet once more. Nina awaited Jin's orders.

Jin: "Nina. Call the Tekken Force. We are going to stop this operation once and for all."

Nina: "Sir." (Picks up her cell phone). "All units prepare for Operation Meteor!"

Some of Jinpachi's squadron recognized that this is a good chance to catch Jin. They stopped all of their work and jump inside the trench, drawing out their guns at the fighters. In response, Jin's chi increased dramatically, and he formed into his Devil Form.

Squadron leader: "Fire!"

The bullets from the squadron were stopped by Devil Jin, Matrix style, and they were dropped down on the ground. Devil Jin's response was a beam, hitting all adversaries standing in the fighters' way.

Devil Jin (commands Nina): "Get them out of here!"

Nina (gestures Kunimitsu and Raven): "Yes. You two follow me!"

Nina, Kunimitsu, and Raven got out of the trench just in time before Devil Jin wreaked havoc on incoming squadrons. In the horizon, Kunimitsu noticed helicopters above the sky descending onto the island. The Tekken Force troops came out of the choppers and drew out their guns and made fire upon Jinpachi's troops. Nina motioned the ninjas to get inside one of the choppers, but Raven refused. He wanted to return to his hovercraft. This time Nina followed Kunimitsu and the injured Raven back to the hovercraft. With a broken rib, Raven still managed to hop into the pilot seat and take off before things got heated between the Zaibatsus. In the hovercraft, Nina mentioned a doctor she knew in Argentina that can treat Raven's injuries.

_Five hours later, Buenos Aires, Argentina, Dr. Ferrari's home_

Nina Williams' father was a well known doctor and martial artist. He managed to befriend Dr. Vincenzo Ferrari when they studied together at a medical school in Ireland over 50 years ago. Dr. Ferrari always kept in touch with the Williams family and would aid them no matter what the situation was. This retired doctor lived in a mansion outside the Buenos Aires metropolis. When Nina got in touch with him, Dr. Ferrari immediately prepared himself for the medical checkup. Checking on Raven, Ferrari noted that his rib was broken, and it would take about a month to heal completely. He gave Raven some pills to dull the pain. Just then, Raven's Bluetooth sounded off. He answered it.

Raven: "This is Raven over."

CO2: "Raven, we have some bad news. Our psychiatrists were examining Jun Kazama in our laboratories back at HQ. She transformed into some oily figure and killed everyone in the labs. Our tracker no longer works on her either. We don't know where she is now."

Raven (in disbelief): "Shit! Not again!"

Dr. Ferrari: "What's wrong?"

Raven (to CO2): "Listen, I'm in Argentina right now. Where is Zafina?"

CO2: "Zafina? Oh you mean that assassin. She's with our foot soldiers looking for her as we speak."

Raven: "Tell her not to engage Jun. It is obvious that she's too powerful."

CO2: "I will. Now your orders are to continue your investigation as before, but the second crest is your top priority now. We feel at this point, Jun Kazama is beyond help."

Raven (In disappointment.): "Understood." (Hangs up.)

Dr. Ferrari (worried): "If you plan to continue fighting in your state sir, you could damage your lungs."

Raven (walks out Dr. Ferrari's office): "I appreciate the help doc, but I still have a job to do."

Raven walked back into the lavish living room where Nina and Kunimitsu were watching the news. It was about a recent attack done by True Ogre. This time the monster appeared in France. Mysteriously enough, some bold fighters challenged this monster and successfully stopped him from burning innocent victims. Yet True Ogre once again made a retreat. Nina noticed Raven coming in and asked about his condition.

Nina: "So how long will you be out of commission?"

Raven: "According to your friend, I can't fight for a month. But I don't have a month. The Final Four of the King of Iron Fist is next week. You know Kazuya, Jinpachi, and even Heihachi will try to apprehend Jin and Lars. The second crest has to be found so we can stop that beast (Ogre). Now what troubles me the most is Jun. Jun has escaped our agency."

Kunimitsu: "Oh no. I'm sorry to hear that."

Nina: "That is unfortunate. I don't like to be personal in my job, but Jin may have to kill his mother in order to save her."

Raven: "So it would seem."

Nina's phone begins to ring.

Nina: "Hello. Yes. I will be there immediately." (Hangs up.) "That was Jin. He is heading back to Japan so he can recuperate. I have to go back to Easter Island and clean up his mess. Make yourself at home here. Dr. Ferrari is a good man."

Kunimitsu: "Thank you for guiding us here. I'll make sure to return the favor one day."

Nina smirked and walked towards the doctor's office room to bid him farewell. When she left, Kunimitsu pondered on what Raven would do next.

Kunimitsu: "What do you plan to do now Raven?"

Raven (sitting down on a chair): "My company lost track of Jun Kazama. Now our biggest goal is to find the second crest. I plan to call Lars once Nina leaves."

Kunimitsu (getting up from the couch): "Well, since you need to rest and play telemarketer, I'm going to take a nice shower. I like this place already."

So the ninjas decided to honor Nina's request and lay low at Dr. Ferrari's home. When Nina walked out the door, Raven went to upstairs and outside at the terrace to contact Lars.

Lars: "Hello. Lars here."

Raven: "Lars, this is Raven. Got some bad news, Jun Kazama has escaped once again. This time from my agency."

Lars: "Oh man, that's really messed up."

Raven: "Yea. Did you have any luck of finding the other crest?"

Lars: "No, but Alisa and I bumped into a fighter a few weeks ago. She has a necklace around her neck which Alisa analyzed and said it contained Ogre's blood. However, Alisa didn't tell me until after our fight was over."

Raven: "What's her name?"

Lars: "She goes by the name JayCee. Alisa said her real name is Julia Chang. She works as an archeologist under a subsidiary of Violet Systems. I don't know where she might be now, but go see my brother Lee Chaolan. He knows her well."

Raven: "Julia Chang? The name sounds familiar. Alright, stay sharp Lars. Jinpachi is going to be a hard customer to defeat."

Lars: "You're right. Sorry your fight didn't work out with Jin."

Raven: "I wasn't planning to beat him, just talk some sense into him, and it worked."

Lars: "Huh?"

Raven: "Jin entrusted the safety of Jun under my agency, but now that she has escaped. That promise is already broken."

Lars: "Damn. Jin normally doesn't listen to people. I guess he really wants Jun back."

Raven: "Enough about him. I will see Lee and find Julia Chang. That necklace could be the very thing we need to find the next crest. Thanks again Lars."

Lars: "Not a problem. Later." (Both men hang up.)

The pain from Raven's ribcage began to return. Probably because he was walking around too much. It was nightfall now, and Raven decided to take the doctor's medicine and go to sleep.

* * *

Notes: Raven and Kunimitsu will pay a visit to Lee Choalan to find a lead of Julia Chang. We'll see how this turns out.


	14. The Playboy

Disclaimer: Chapter cotains lemon

* * *

Chapter 13: The Playboy

_2 Days Later, Lee Chaolan's Residence, The Bahamas_

One can find Lee Chaolan relaxing it up in his elaborate mansion located on Ragged Island in the country of The Bahamas. He spends 50% of his work time here at his own home, even with servants, all of them who are women. Raven and Kunimitsu had just arrived here, but because of The Bahamas strict environmental codes to protect the beaches and marshes, Raven had to land his hovercraft on the water. Even Raven had to admit, the scenery was wonderful. Much more serene than the area Dr. Ferrari lived which looked like a rip off baroque palace one would see in Italy. The ninjas had to swim ashore. As they made it to land, Raven had noticed Kunimitsu's spandex outfit became transparent from the water and he could see her nipples. Raven realized he was staring at turned his head. Kunimitsu caught him, but she thought it was cute. As they made up the hill, the ninjas decided they will not break in. Lee Chaolan should remember Raven after their last encounter, even though the two never really spoke. The ninjas did like normal people would and ring the front doorbell. A tall woman in a suit jacket and skirt answered the bell.

Lee's Servant: "Hello. My name is Marlene. Mr. Chaolan is currently occupied in his study. Did you make an appointment with Mr. Chaolan?"

The ninjas gazed at each other, until Kunimitsu made a bold statement.

Kunimitsu: "Actually, I'm interested in joining Mr. Chaolan's harem of servants."

Raven (In shock): "Say what?"

Marlene (at Kunimitsu): "Oh well in that case, come on in! Lee always makes room for women to do work!" (Looks at Raven). Sir, you can come in as well. Just relax in our lobby guest room, and one of our servants will give you anything you desire."

Raven and Kunimitsu were invited in, but Raven couldn't believe that Kunimitsu would volunteer for such bullshit!

Raven (whispering): "Kunimitsu, why did you say that? We didn't come here to play housemaid."

Kunimitsu: "Actually, I'm playing housemaid. You would only get in the way by being ugly. I know Lee from the past tournaments. He's a guy who will always save a damsel from distress. By me seducing Lee, I will get all the information I need out of him.

Raven (annoyed): "I'll pretend you didn't call me ugly. Man, this day just got stupid really fast."

After about a 10 minute wait in the lobby, Mr. Chaolan finally presented himself, sporting a lavender robe, with black bunny slippers. He didn't tell his secretary that he had any appointments today, but hearing about a woman looking to join his harem is always of upmost importance. He needed some spice in his house after his horrible performance at the tournament.

Lee: "Welcome to the Chaolan residence! I was told that a new woman would join our ranks." (Looks at Kunimitsu.) "So mysterious, yet mesmerizing all at the same time." (Then gazes at Raven.) "Say, haven't we met before?"

Raven: "I was hoping you did. We came to ask you about one of your employers."

Kunimitsu (interrupts): "And for me to join your harem team."

Lee (smiling): "Ah yes! The initiation comes first." (Grabs Kunimitsu by the arm, then talks to Raven.) "Don't worry sir, the initiation shouldn't take but 2 hours at least. Please make yourself at home! You can even relax in our Jacuzzi, but don't get in the pool. I have someone cleaning it up for me even as we speak. We'll see you soon!"

Lee and Kunimitsu walked into the hallway leading to Lee's study. The secretary, Marlene closed the door, and wanted Raven to follow her into the sun room so he would be on the opposite end of the mansion from Lee.

Marlene: "I will have a servant come to give you whatever it is you like. Take care!"

Raven couldn't help but facepalm at this entire situation. Kunimitsu's immaturity was starting to get on his nerves, so un-ninja like! But she used to be a Manji Clan member. Those people are just wacky with their behavior. Raven decided to just meditate about the situation. Then someone opened the door and spoke to Raven. The voice sounded very familiar. This made Raven turn around and he was surprised.

Meanwhile, Lee was interviewing Kunimitsu at his study room, first he asked about her background. Kunimitsu made some lies here and there, but she still stayed true to her being a ninja. What impressed Lee the most about Kunimitsu was her fascination with machinery.

Lee: "Well I'd never pictured a woman like you to be into electronics."

Kunimitsu: "Oh yes. My skills on repairing machines like TVs, Ovens, AC's, and Cars are top notch."

Lee (In praise.): "Excellent! The only female on my house staff who has high knowledge of hardware repair is my main servant Marlene! Having another brain in the mix would really speed things up around here! Come to the basement with me and see if you can help fix my broken motorcycle."

_Back in Lee's sun room._

The woman in her pareo bikini, carrying a glass of iced tea and cheesecake on a bowl was none other than Zafina. Raven wondered why she was here and not pursuing Jun.

Raven (Rising up.): "Look if this is about Jun, then you were right all along. I'm sorry to doubt both you and her. I…"

Zafina cut off Raven's speech and gave him a deep kiss after he stood up. She finally backed her head off from Raven to speak.

Zafina (Seductive): "My fortune tells me no lies ninja. That's I why choose faith to guide me."

Raven (feeling at ease): "That's good to know."

Zafina: "There are two more reasons why I'm here. My tarot cards tell me the beast (Ogre) will make his presence known once again after the scoundrel, Heihachi Mishima, breaks the rules to defeat the fallen angel, Jin Kazama."

Raven (Gives her a surprised look.): "Now that can't be good. What do you suggest?"

Zafina: "I suggest we let it happen and allow destiny to run its course. Taking action before then will only create more problems."

Raven: "Fine. I won't question your fortune. Now what was your last message?"

Zafina (Grabs Raven's crotch.): "I want you. Show me how much you love her by doing me."

Raven: "Zafina, we can't do this here! Besides, it's still complicated between me and Kuni…hah..ahg!"

Zafina (Not letting go.): "Complicated? I see. You made love to her against your will. I know a better place than this bright room. Come."

Zafina lets go of Raven's genitals, and leads him outside to go to another room. Meanwhile, in Lee's basement, Kunimitsu had fixed the broken gears rotating the tires and gave the bike an oil change. Lee was aroused by her hardwork.

Lee: "Such expertise, such delicacy, such confidence. This is EXCELLENT!"

Kunimitsu: (Wipes her chin off from sweating): "Well that's about it. You may want to reduce your speed at the rocky terrains on this island. That's why your wheels became so unstable."

Lee: "You truly are a superb mechanic! Its official, you are now a member of my harem crew!"

Kunimitsu (smiles): "That's great, I'm so excited!"

Lee (Flirting): "Now before I give you a tour of my palace and meet the girls. Allow me to get to know you even better my fox." (Pecks Kunimitsu on the lips.)

Kunimitsu (Blushes.): "Why Mr. Chaolan, what would you have me do?"

Lee: "Come to my master bedroom. This will be your welcoming party."

_Lee's Lower Level Guest Room_

Zafina dragged Raven into of one the guest rooms and proceeded to take off his clothes. Zafina forced Raven's hands on her breasts and kissed Raven all over his head. Once she stopped, Zafina asked him a question while taking her top off.

Zafina (Lays Raven down on the bed.): "Tell me ninja. Where is she now?"

Raven: "She's doing an interview with Lee."

Zafina: "That's good and bad, because she is going to have consensual sex with Lee, while you were patiently waiting for her return."

Raven: "How you do know this?"

Zafina: "Fate tells me so. It is selfish of her to please another man while you sit here wasting time, but I'm here to make up for that. Now take off my panties."

_Lee's Master Bedroom_

Zafina's revelation turned out to be true. Lee and Kunimitsu engaged in sexual intercourse at Lee's bedroom. Lee laid his back along the wall with the robe united, allowing Kunimitsu to give him some dome.

Lee: "Aww..huh..oooo! Yes my fox! That's wonderful!"

Kunimitsu insisted on not showing Lee her face, but Lee didn't care, her lovely body was pretty enough to be explored. Lee didn't want to come immediately and asked Kunimitsu to sit on the bed for him. Lee took his robe, exposing his eight pack abs. For a near 50 year old, Lee kept in amazing shape, despite having a smaller penis size that Raven. He spread Kunimitsu's legs open and planted his face on her cat. Lee went on savage mode at her genitals just with his tongue. She couldn't keep her juices for long and squirted. Lee then got on the bed and proceeded to insert himself onto Kunimitsu.

Meanwhile, Raven fully complied with Zafina's sexual advances. At least Raven wasn't in pain from his fractured rib. He took his pain pill before arriving at the mansion. Zafina's body naked was something to behold. She was much more voluptuous than Kunimitsu, (having a chest size of 35" and a hip size of 40"). Her flexibility made it look even more elegant, and her touch much softer than Kunimitsu. Zafina's sexual muscles screwed Raven's joint in ways he never felt before. They did all sorts of positions from the Vixen, to doggy style, and even a criss-cross position. Feeling she was close, Zafina turned on her back and spread her legs as if she was doing a split. She wanted Raven to come back in once more like this.

Raven: "Are you sure, I mean you might get…you know."

Zafina: "It's alright. You see my chain across my navel. I placed a curse on it. As long as I keep this on me, no man will plant his seed into my womb."

Back in Lee's room, Kunimitsu was pinned down by Lee on her front as he pounded her from behind. Kunimitsu's cat was on fire by Lee's hump speed. Lee went faster and faster until he was ready to climax.

Lee: "Aw my fox lady! I think I'm close! Let me spray your back! Here I go!"

Lee's seed goes all over Kunimitu's backside. Kunimitsu eventually relaxes at lays on her left side to face Lee. Kunimitsu felt it was time to ask about Julia Chang.

Kunimitsu: "Can I ask you something Mr. Chaolan?"

Lee: "Sure anything baby."

Kunimitsu: "Tell me about the archeologist Julia Chang."

Lee: "Julia? Why do want to know?"

Kunimitsu: "The man who came with me kind of has a secret crush on her. He had a project for her to do regarding the crests of Upachio. We thought you may have her contact info."

Lee: "Oh ok. That's why. Wait right here, I'll write it down for you."

Back in the guest room, Zafina's cat wrapped on Raven's long stick like a vacuum. Raven kept Zafina's legs split with his hands, since it felt so amazing.

Zafina (Holding Raven's face with both hands.): "Ah yes Raven, faster please! Aaaaawww…aah! Keep your eyes on mine, we can come together..hah…aaah!"

Raven: "I…can't hold it…no more…ZAFINA! Aaaaaaggggghhhhh!"

Zafina: "Me too Raven…Aaaaaaaa!"

Their juices blew up all at the same time. Zafina stopped first, but Raven still going. He pulls out to spread the rest of his seed all over Zafina's body. Raven rested on his knees in bed. Zafina got up and kissed Raven once more.

Zafina: "What do you think of my positions Raven?"

Raven (with a rare chuckle): "That was unbelievable. Your vaginal insides are something else."

Zafina: "It's an ancient way to perform sex from my clan." (Raven went hard again): "Oh my…Your seed is still not all out. I'll take care of it. Sit here on the edge."

Raven did so. As that went on, Lee Chaolan returned from his closet to give Kunimitsu Julia's contact information. Little did he know, Kunimitsu went back to her clothes and took out a spray. She hid it behind her back.

Lee: "Well my foxy dove. Here is what your friend requested."

Kunimitsu (takes paper): "Thank you very much. My friend will be very pleased."

Lee: "Now let's get cleaned up and take a tour of my home."

Kunimitsu: "Before we go, can I get another kiss?"

Lee: "Why sure!"

Lee puckers his lips in anticipation, but instead a spray entered his nose. Lee made a funny face and dropped down sleeping.

Kunimitsu: "Sorry I played you like that Mr. Chaolan, but a ninja never plays concubine for the rest of her life. Sweet dreams."

The kunoichi changes back into her outfit and proceeds to look for Raven. Zafina was sucking off Raven's nuts and knob until he skeeted one last time. Suddenly, Raven felt Kunimitsu's chi coming closer to their direction.

Raven: "Zafina, you have to hurry up and leave. Kunimitsu must be finished with Lee."

Zafina: "Very well. Just remember my warnings and keep in touch."

Zafina gathered her clothes and went into the bathroom in order to escape. Raven quickly changed back into his ninja gear until, there was a knock on the door. Raven, nearly dressed, opens the door for Kunimitsu.

Kunimitsu: "I got what we came for. Let's get out of here before the women suspect us."

Raven:" Wait where is Lee?"

Kunimitsu: "I put him to sleep. Come on, I will explain later."

The ninjas snuck their way out of Lee's mansion. With no time to spare, Raven and Kunimitsu took off from the clear water of The Bahamas. Julia Chang's address would lead them to an Indian reservation in Arizona, USA.

* * *

Notes: Probably one of the longest chapters I've done. Kunimitsu's a real piece of work as is Zafina. Next chapter, the ninjas find out what Julia Chang is really up to.


	15. Wrath of The Jaguar

Chapter 14: Wrath of the Jaguar

_1 Day Later, Navajo Nation, Rock Point, Arizona, USA_

In pursuit of Julia Chang, Raven and Kunimitsu flew to Arizona. Thanks to Lee's directions, they would be able to find her home within the Navajo Nation. Raven was disappointed in Kunimitsu that she would go as far as having sexual relations with Lee just to get some leads on Julia. Kunimitsu was sorry that she lied about doing it with another Japanese man, but she pleaded that Lee was a sucker for hot women. Getting the information by force would just be too easy. Raven got tired of her lame excuses. All they had to do was simply engage Lee, whether by stealth or force, and get whatever they wanted from him. He bossed Kunimitsu to get some gasoline for the hovercraft, while he searched for Julia's house.

Raven tried to call Julia Chang from her home, but no one answered. Lee did not give Kunimitsu Julia's cell phone number, which was fucked up in his opinion. He rode on his motorbike which was embedded inside his hovercraft, going to the address of Julia Chang. The sun was going down, and even in the fall season, it was pretty hot in the desert. He had finally located the rural home of Julia Chang, which was off a dirt road from the small highway. Raven got off his bike and headed to the front door, he knocked, but no one answered.

Raven (Thinking.): "Shit. She's not here. We don't even have a cell number. How are we supposed to find this girl? My agency doesn't have a lock on her. Now what?"

Raven starts walking away until the door mysteriously opens, and an old Native American woman comes out.

Old Woman: "Yes, can I help you sir?"

Raven (turns around): "Oh. I thought no one was here."

Old Woman: "I'm sorry for not coming so soon. My legs are not as strong as they used to be. This is not my home. I'm just cleaning it up for Mrs. Chang."

Raven: "Yes Mrs. Chang. I was told she lives here correct?"

Old Woman: "She's not here sir. She left with her daughter, Julia, for the tournament. They never came back yet."

Raven (confused): "Wait. This isn't Julia Chang's home?"

Old Woman: "Julia grew up here, but this home belongs to Michelle."

Raven: "I see. I have to talk to either her or Julia about something in private. I won't get you involved in this, but thank you ma'am."

Old Woman: "I did speak with Michelle two weeks ago. She is supposed to be in Los Angeles I believe. She is doing some kind of fundraiser for our tribe performing as a wrestler. I suggest you go to Window Rock and visit the Navajo Nation Council Chamber's desk. Ask about Michelle's whereabouts. I wish she would come back."

Raven (feeling pleased): "In that case I will go and do that. How far is this place?"

Old Woman: "I believe it's about 90 minutes away from here, due south."

Raven (Thinking): "Damn that far."

Old Woman: "Anything else?"

Raven: "No. That's all I need, thank you again ma'am."

Old Woman: "Oh your welcome young man. Come again sometime."

Raven: "Well…I'll think about."

By the time Raven got back to his hovercraft, Kunimitsu came back with a tank full of gas and transferred it on the hovercraft. It was imported by a local gas company, where Kunimitsu bribed the driver with lots of money. Raven said he hit a dead end, but more information will be gathered by visiting the Navajo Council Chamber. The ninjas spent the night outside the hovercraft as they setup camp. Kunimitsu apologized again for playing it too slick on Lee, but Raven finally accepted it. After all, he had sex too. He wasn't about to tell her he did it with Zafina of all people, not sure how pissed the red haired ninja would feel.

It was now morning. The ninjas woke up and immediately headed over to the Navajo capital. They first went to some coffee shop which also served breakfast to eat. Afterwards they went to the Council Chamber. Ignoring the odd stares from locals and tourists, the ninjas did get some valuable information on the Chang women. Turns out, Michelle and Julia were both training as lucha libre wrestlers in order to support the Navajo Nation's project to beautify the desert landscape where they lived in. One of the workers said that Jaycee (Julia) was getting a lot attention from the wrestling circuits across the country. The ninjas remembered seeing Jaycee fight with a black masked jaguar man against another jaguar masked man with an MMA fighter as the King of Iron fist tournament first started. If Jaycee was in LA, then it shouldn't be a problem to find her. The council chamber gave them a brochure of the Carlyle Residences. It is a condo in LA where Julia had rented from a baseball player several months back. Wasting no time, the ninjas left the town and where heading to Los Angeles.

_Later that day, Los Angeles, CA, USA_

Raven landed his hovercraft at one of his agency's private heliports within the concrete jungle that was Los Angeles. From the heliport, Raven and Kunimitsu traveled by foot using their ninja speed. They eventually made it to the Carlyle Residence building in Wilshire. Raven originally thought about going inside to ask for Jaycee's room, but he and Kunimitsu overheard a conversation between some teenage boy and a worker at the condo outside the entrance.

Teenager: "Aye is it true that Jaycee lives here? When did she come back in town?"

Condo worker: "She came back yesterday because of her schedule. Today she is doing a photo shoot for the Dime Piece magazine. I think her mom is doing it with her. Man those two are goddesses!"

Teenager: "Damn it! I wanted their autograph…and a kiss from Jaycee."

Condo worker: "Dude. Jaycee is signing autographs outside Dime Piece studios for her fans. Think it's at 3:00."

Teenager: I don't have a car so, could I pitch a ride with you."

Condo worker: "Sorry bro. Don't get off until 5."

Raven, having heard enough of the conversation, redirected his GPS to Dime Piece studios. It took quite some time to arrive at this large studio complex where all sorts of things were taking place. Eventually, Kunimitsu did spot the sign saying Dime Piece. Before they snuck in, Kunimitsu made a revelation to Raven.

Kunimitsu: "If this Julia Chang is infact Michelle Chang's daughter. Then I don't think we can just ask them for the pendant."

Raven (Didn't like where this was going.): "I understand why you have a rivalry with Michelle, but I'm not a robber. We have to be careful about this."

Kunimitsu: "If you end up getting in a physical fight between Michelle or Julia, don't say I didn't warn you."

Inside the warehouse, cameras were scattered all across the setup stage. In the stage rested a Pink Chevy Camaro with Black Stripes on the sides. The ninjas crept along the trusses of the warehouse, above the light fixtures. Along the way, Raven spotted the dressing rooms. Inside the largest room, there was a masked woman wearing pink wrestling gear. It was indeed Jaycee getting ready for her shoot. Also her partner, the black jaguar man, stood outside guarding the door. The woman on the stage looked similar to Jaycee, but she wore black gear instead. She posed on top of the car smiling to the cameraman. Kunimitsu had a hunch this one was Michelle.

Kunimitsu: "At least you kept in shape Michelle Chang."

Raven: "You say something?"

Kunimitsu: "That one in the black is Michelle, there is no mistaking it. But she is not wearing her pendant. Where it is?"

Raven: "It's on Julia, she coming out of her room now."

Jaycee was ordered on stage to join her mother in the shoot. Raven confirmed that Jaycee wore the pendant around her neck. Confronting her will prove to be a challenge. So the ninjas decided to descend from the truss system and try to hide at another dressing room and wait for the women to finish the shoot. The room next door was vacant. The ninjas hopped down inside. They thought everything was going smoothly, until the door suddenly burst open and the lights came on. It was the black jaguar man, Armor King.

Armor King (Growling): "Grrrrr…rrrrrrrrrrraa (I thought I smelled some rats around here.)"

Kunimitsu: "Its him. The man who fought with Jaycee. How did he find us?"

Raven: "It must be a part of his training to sense other's people chi by smell."

Armor King: "Arrrrrgghh…gggggrrrruuu! (I suggest to leave this place now or I will make you!)"

Raven: "Listen, I don't know what you're saying, but we need to speak with the Changs."

Armor King: "Gggggggrrrrrrrr….raaaa! (You mean kidnap!)"

Armor King rushed over to tackle Raven. Raven jumped over Armor King's head as he hit the partition wall knocking it over. The black jaguar wasn't fazed at all and got back up to do the same thing. Kunimitsu being aware of Raven's injury went over and tried to jump kick Armor King. Armor King, with good anticipation, knocked her away easily with his left arm. Kunimitsu hit the table and fell on the floor. Raven had to defend himself now. Armor King attempts to punch Raven. Raven catches Armor King's right fist. Armor King punched with the other hand and Raven catches this one too. The two wrestled and Armor King easily overpowered Raven. He picked up Raven over his head and tossed him over. The Dark Talon landed on ground and instantly grabbed his side where the broken rib was. Armor King walked over to Raven as he picked him by the neck. He was about to perform a choke slam on Raven to knock him out. Suddenly, a powder scattered the jaguar mask of Armor King. It was a tranquilizer spray Kunimitsu used to stop the powerful wrestler. Armor King dropped Raven and laid down being lulled to sleep by the spray.

Kunimitsu (Holding Raven in her arms.): "Are you alright?"

Raven: "I think so. My rib is still holding out at least. Damn that guy is strong."

Kunimitsu: "Yeah, he's a beast."

Raven: "Tie him up and let's get in Julia's dressing room before she comes back."

Going next door, Kunimitsu unlocked the door using a pick. They went inside and dragged Armor King with them. Raven carefully placed the huge man on the chair. Kunimitsu sensed the Chang's returning from their photo shoot.

Kunimitsu: "They're coming. What should we do?"

Raven: "Just stay calm and let me talk."

Kunimitsu: "What if that doesn't work?"

Raven: "Can't you trust me at all?"

Kunimitsu: "I'm afraid that's hard to do for me, they're here."

The door opens. Julia and Michelle were smiling until they saw the ninjas standing side by side to an unconscious Armor King. Julia stood shocked but Michelle grew angry and wanted answers.

Michelle: "What's the meaning of this? Who are you?"

Raven: "My name is Raven, in an intelligence agent here to stop the demon Ogre from destroying this planet. To my right is my partner Kunimitsu. We didn't come here to fight you, only to ask for your cooperation."

Michelle: "Hurting my fiancée is not being cooperative Mr. Raven."

Julia (standing in between her mother and the ninjas): "Mother please. Maybe they mean well by wanting to kill that monster (Ogre)."

Michelle looks at Julia for a moment and decides to trust her daughter.

Michelle (at Raven, folding her arms): "I'm listening."

Raven: "We were told that the pendant around Julia's neck has the power to control the demon Ogre. There are also two crests that act as keys to barricade the demon from entering this world. Unless you weren't planning on taking this daunting task of risking your lives to save the world, I ask you give the pendant to us."

Michelle: "I'm sorry, but as protectors of our tribe's treasure, we cannot let you take this pendant. Julia and I are fully aware of what's happening to the innocence who lost their lives at Ogre's hands. After our business here in LA, we are planning to resume our search for Ogre so we can stop him."

Kunimitsu: "Oh please, in that getup you're not stopping anything."

Raven: "Kunimitsu!"

Michelle (looks at Kunimitsu): "I remember you. You tried to steal this pendant from me when I was the protector years ago. There is no way I would lend this to you!"

Kunimitsu (drawing her blade): "You will pay for humiliating me back then you whore!"

Michelle (angered): "What?!"

Raven and Julia had to restrain their counterparts from ripping each other apart.

Julia (holding Michelle): "Calm down mother please!"

Raven (holds Kunimitsu): "What did I tell you about your emotions?"

Kunimitsu: "Let me go! This is personal!"

Raven:" That does it."

Raven hits Kunimitsu dead on her stomach. The intensity of the hit caused her to black out. Kunimitsu collapsed on Raven's arms. Michelle stopped her aggression once she saw Raven knock out his partner. Julia also turned around.

Raven: "She left me no choice."

Julia: "I still don't understand. Why work with someone who only wants to fight and take things from people?"

Raven: "Its because she has one of the crests of Upachio."

Michelle: "She does? How?"

Raven: "Through my agency, I made a deal with her to gather the crests in order to defeat Ogre. I'm no criminal like she is though."

Michelle: "She probably stole it from someone. There is no way she would have discovered it back in Mexico on her own. Which is why I wouldn't give to her."

Julia: "Raven, if what you say is true. Then I would like to aid you in stopping Ogre, but under one condition. The pendant stays with me."

Michelle: "Julia why?"

Julia: "Mom. This man speaks with conviction. There is no way he would bother to find us if he knew we couldn't help. This fundraiser is important to me, but Ogre is on the loose. As the current protector, I feel I have to do something about this."

Michelle (Had to smile.): "Julia. You are so stubborn. But I have faith in you."

Julia smiles back. Then she goes to the table. She pulls out the top drawer, and gives Raven her working card, showing the ninja her new contact info.

Raven (takes the card): "Thank you. Then we agree. When the time is right, I will contact you Ms. Julia Chang. Don't let me down. Haah."

Raven jumped over the dressing room with Kunimitsu in his arms as he left the warehouse. He left feeling somewhat satisfied with the outcome. Even if he had knock some sense out of Kunimitsu to do so.

* * *

Notes: I plan to write my next story based on the Kings and Chang women. Should be interesting. In the next chapter, the G Corporation makes a surprise attack on Kunimitsu and captures her. Find out who gets her this time.


	16. Capture

Chapter 15: Capture

_3 Days Later, Back in Kunimitsu's Home_

Now that Raven was able to persuade Julia in joining the hunt to get rid of Ogre, he went back to Japan, with an unconscious Kunimitsu. By the time Kunimitsu woke up, she realized she was back home. Raven had knocked her out in order to prevent a clash between bitter rivals. Raven predicted Kunimitsu would have lost to Michelle again, because she was still not 100% healthy from her fight with Bryan. Kunimitsu couldn't stay mad at him. No matter what she tried to do, Raven always had to save her from further embarrassment. At this time, Raven wanted to lay low and rest his fractured rib. The Final Four of the King of Iron Fist Tournament will begin the next day. Zafina's fortune was still fresh on his mind. Just how will Heihachi Mishima defeat Jin Kazama after fighting Kazuya? Heihachi still possessed the second crest somewhere. Afterwards, the beast Ogre will make his presence known once more. The question remaining now is when.

Then there was the other battle with Lars and Alisa versus Jinpachi. Their battle will take place in Dubai. Raven, while laying down on Kunimitsu's hammock in her room, read about Jinpachi's partner, Wang Jinrei, declining to fight in this match. Wang was fed up with Jinpachi's lust for finding Jun Kazama. So basically this will become a two on one fight. Regardless, Raven could only hope Lars and Alisa will be able to pull off an upset.

Kunimitsu happened to be outside, tending to the little garden she has in her small backyard. After a while, the kunoichi couldn't help but feel she was being watched. Watering her last batch of tulips, Kunimitsu placed her bucket on the side of the cladding and carefully scoped the area. Using her heightened sense of hearing, she could hear some bamboo trees begin knocked over and large feet marching.

Kunimitsu: "What is going on?"

The sounds were now getting louder. Coming out the forest and heading towards Kunimitsu's cottage were JACK-series squadrons, about six of them. The JACKs proceeded to raise their arms and produce barrels. This did not look good. They were going to shoot up the house!

Kunimitsu: "No! Don't you dare do it!"

The JACKs were about to fire.

Kunimitsu: "RAVEN!"

The Dark Talon was asleep on the hammock, but when he heard Kunimitsu's voice, he woke up in no time. Kunimitsu jumped as high as she could as the JACKs tore up the cottage with their machine guns. After 20 seconds, the machines stopped firing. The cottage began to crumble from all the bullet damage. From behind the machines, Kunimitsu landed back on the ground, ready to strike one of the JACKs. However, a vicious chop was given on Kunimitsu jugular vein at her neck. There was a person at the command of all these JACKs. It was the younger sister of Nina Williams, Anna. Kunimitsu blacked out and collapses on the ground. She commands the JACKS to locate the crest in the rubble. Anna picks up Kunimitsu as the chopper begins to fly above them. A rope ladder came down to Anna's right. She gets on the ladder and notices a black figure walking forward to the damaged cottage. It happened to be Raven and he was pissed. Anna gives him an evil grin and blows a kiss, carrying Kunimitsu with one arm.

Anna: "JACKs, kill this man and then don't come back until the crest is found!"

Anna flies away on the chopper ladder. Raven cracks his neck and takes out his kodachi blades. The JACKs locked on Raven and proceeded to fire their ammo rounds once more. They started firing and Raven moved at his fastest speed, passing all bullets, until he slashed the JACK in the middle of the other five. The first JACK taken down blew up from the slash. Another JACK opens its mouth to fire a laser. It fires and Raven teleported behind this JACK and stabs it. Then Raven thrusts his kodachi from the back of the JACK to his head. Two down in a matter of seconds. The JACKs were about fire at him again.

Raven: "You guys ain't nothing but one trick ponies. It's time to meet your maker!" (Does the kuji-in.) "Rin…Pyoh…To…Sha…Kai…Jin…Retsu…Zai…Zen!"

The Dark Talon performs his multiple clone jutsu. About three other Ravens jumped out of Raven himself. They all slashed each JACK robot in multiple pieces with all of their strength. The robots exploded in a huge ball of fire. The original Raven landed down to get out of the blast range. His other clones rejoined him to make one Raven again. At least Raven prevented them from finding the crest, which was still inside his's hovercraft, locked safe and sound. His mind drifted to Kunimitsu. No doubt, the G Corporation were beginning their investigation about these crests. They finally found one of the people who possessed it.

Raven (calling the CO): "This is Raven. The G Corporation is on to us. They just captured Kunimitsu."

CO1: "I'm sorry to hear that Raven. Did they take the crest?"

Raven: "No. I still have it in the plane."

CO1: "Good. The G Corporation is taking Kunimitsu to Dubai at their middle east headquarters. The same city where Jinpachi will fight Lars and Alisa."

Raven: "I'm going to save her. She's been through a lot because of me."

CO1: "Very well. However, do not forget about your main objective."

Raven: "I won't. I'm going to stick with Zafina's prediction about Heihachi."

CO1: "Only time can tell. Also, we will inform you on the fight with Lars and Alisa versus Jinpachi."

Raven: "Understood."

Without a moment to lose, Raven gets on his hovercraft, flying to Dubai.

_G Corporation's Helicopter, flying about 3000 miles from Dubai_

The sultry Anna Williams, places the unconscious Kunimitsu on a stretcher. Then she walks over to the cockpit. Anna picks up the radio com informing Bruce Irvin of her latest report.

Anna: "Hello Brucey! Come in!"

Bruce: "Anna. How many times I gotta tell you not to call me 'Brucey'. Did you get the ninja girl?"

Anna: "Yes I have her in a stretcher right now. When I get to Dubai, I'm gonna make her tell me where she hid that crest."

Bruce: "Alright. I will inform Kazuya that we got the culprit. Anyway, you still on for going to Fiji with me next week?"

Anna: "Well that depends baby. I may ask Kazuya to come with me."

Bruce: "Kazuya hates the beach, Anna."

Anna: "I know but he could use some suntan."

_Bruce facepalms_

Pilot: "Uh. Ms. Williams?"

Anna: "Hold on Bruce. What?"

Pilot: "All of the JACK series have been destroyed in a matter of minutes. You think that man did it?"

Anna: "Shit. I underestimated him, oh well, we got the girl."

Bruce: "What's the matter?"

Anna: "Oh nothing Brucey, just a minor mishap. Nothing to get concerned about really. I'll buy you a new suit before I come back to Tokyo ok baby. Bye! Love you!"

Bruce: "Love ya back!" (Hangs up.)

Anna puts the radio speaker back in place, and orders the pilot to speed it up and head back to Dubai.

Anna (pilot): "Speed it up will you! I have a feeling that this guy will tail us." (Looks back to Kunimitsu on a stretcher.) "But I'm going to have so much fun with his friend." (Creepy smile.)

Tailing is exactly what Raven was doing. He wasn't gonna blast them or anything like that, just follow them back to their base in Dubai.

_Six hours later, Dubai, United Arab Emirates, G Corporation Middle East_

The helicopter carrying Kunimitsu descended on top of the heliport at G Corporation Middle East HQ. Raven was about to land near the HQ building, until the CO contacted him.

CO1: "Raven do you copy over?"

Raven: "Yes. I hear you. What's up?"

CO1: "We've just received word from Lars's rebel force group. Jinpachi has beaten the tag team of Lars and Alisa at Violet System's Test Crash Facility."

Raven: "Dammit. Tell me are the two alright?"

CO1: "Jinpachi almost killed Lars if not for the interference of Jun Kazama. His partner Alisa used her last bit of energy to recover Lars and escape the area. If you paid attention, you would have seen smoke near the city's harbor."

Raven: "No. I wasn't paying attention to that. Wait a second. Jun was there?"

CO1: "Yes. She interfered with the battle, but reports from Violet Systems say she turned into that oil substance once more and defeated Jinpachi. Whether he survived or not is unknown."

Raven: "Where is Lars and Alisa?"

CO1: "Not to worry. Lars's Rebel Group has him stabilized back at their compound. The android Alisa is getting checked up as well."

Raven: "At least they survived. Now I just need to bust Kunimitsu out of G Corp's dirty hands."

CO1: "Raven your chances of getting in without detection are slim to none. You will need a special cloaking device in order to make it out without a scratch. If you can wait for 2 hours until we drop it to you, then you won't have problems."

Raven: "I don't have 2 hours! What if Kunimitsu is dead by then!"

CO1: "Sorry. There is no other way for you to make it out of there without it. Besides, your body is still not fully healed."

Raven (frustrated): "This isn't my day, shit!"

CO1: "You can count on us. Just be patient. Kunimitsu's won't die so easily."

Raven: "Fine then. Over and out!"

Giving no other alternative but to wait for his special tool, Raven lands his hovercraft, about 5 miles from the HQ building. He wondered what the assassin, Anna Williams, was going to do with Kunimitsu about the crest. Then there was the status of Lars and Alisa. How badly where they injured after their fight with Jinpachi? Finally, just how powerful did Jun Kazama become by morphing into some oily mutation that was damn near unstoppable? Either way, things were taking a turn for the worse.

* * *

Notes: Over 1,000 views on the story. Want to thanks all the viewers for that. It means a lot to me. In the next chapter, Anna tortures Kunimitsu while Raven has to wait for his cloak device so he can rescue Kunimitsu.


	17. My Baby Doll

Disclaimer: Chapter contains lemon.

* * *

Chapter 16: My Baby Doll

_Inside G Corporation Middle East HQ_

At the highest floor of the 40 story HQ building, Kunimitsu laid on a bed with chains stuck to her wrists and ankles. Kunimitsu woke up, only to realize her mask was off and she was blindfolded. She also noticed her ninja outfit was no longer on her. Instead, Kunimitsu only wore a silk robe. The chains hurt Kunimitsu whenever she tried to struggle. Suddenly, she heard the door open up from a distance. It was a woman who happened to be humming. The woman pulled in a portable cabinet close to the bed. Kunimitsu got scared.

Kunimitsu: "Who are you? What are doing to me?"

Anna: "Oh my baby doll has awoken. How sweet of you to ask for my name. My name is Anna. I'm an assassin for hire working for G Corporation. If you're good, baby doll, I might let you go. If not, you will serve us and become my bitch!"

Anna was well known by friends and foes alike to be a sadistic slut. Unlike Nina, half of her assassinations were done through sexual foreplay. Anna wore a see through nightgown, with her dark red bikini underneath. Anna didn't plan to kill Kunimitsu since she has a cute mole under her mouth, some burn scars, and elegant red hair. The kind of red hair that was rare to see from a Japanese woman. The first thing Anna was going to do was pleasure herself with her vibrator. Undoing the night gown and leaning at the wall, Anna placed the vibrator inside her. Kunimitsu wondered what she was doing."

Kunimitsu: "I swear Anna if you don't get me out! I will hunt you down and feed your body to the sharks!" (She hurts her wrists and ankles, by struggling) "Uggghhh!"

Anna (while moaning): "Uuuu…baby doll I wouldn't do that if I were you. Mmmm…Those chains have small spikes embedded in them."

Kunimitsu: "Dammit!"

Anna stops her self-pleasure and gets a chocolate candy apple with a candlestick on top from the cabinet. Then she uses a match to light the candle and puts on a fire glove.

Anna: "I want to go easy on you for right now, since you look so exotic." (She hops on the bed, unties Kunimitsu's robe, and tilts the candy apple towards Kunimitsu's body.) "First, tell me about the crests and its powers."

Kunimitsu: "No, I will not tell you!"

Anna (warns her): "Here's a warning drop." (A drip of the candle wax hits Kunimitsu in between her chest.)

Kunimitsu: "Aaah! It hurts!"

Anna: "You might not like it, but I find it breathtaking! There must something about the crest that you wanted to have so much. Please tell me."

Kunimitsu: "Forget it!"

Anna drips another drop of wax this time on her breasts.

Kunimitsu: "Aaaaaa…aaahhhh!"

Anna: "You're only making this harder on yourself and yet it's still so lovely at the same time."

Each time Kunimitsu refused to answer Anna, she drops more wax on her body. She went further and further down Kunimitsu's body until she reached Kunimitsu's genitaila. When the wax hit her genitalia, Kunimitsu finally gave in after screaming.

Kunimitsu: "I just wanted to get rid of these scars on my face! I only wanted to be pretty!"

Anna (stops her action): "Oh sweetie, I still think you're pretty!"

Kunimitsu (starts crying): "You wouldn't understand. I've been weak all of my life, very few people think I'm pretty or strong."

Anna (blows out the candle): "Not me. I think you're a real foxy girl. Hear, let me show you what I mean."

After taking off the glove, Anna gets a pill from the cabinet to stick it on her teeth. She gets in between Kunimitsu and goes down to kiss her. Kunimitsu noticed Anna forced something in her mouth by use of the tongue.

Anna: "Mmmm…muwha!"

Kunimitsu (Got drugged): "Wha…what did you make me swallow?"

Anna: "An old Indian Herb, it enhances the body's touch while impairing all other senses."

Kunimitsu could feel her body get more numb, almost feeling paralyzed. Anna raised her cat right above Kunimitsu's face. She places her cat on Kunimitsu's face and starts rubbing on it. Anna got very aroused from torturing the kunoichi and it didn't take long to reach her zenith. She rose off Kunimitsu's face and sprayed her juices all on Kunimitsu's face with the blindfold.

Anna (breathing hard): "That felt so good! Now I want to pleasure you for answering me earlier my baby doll!"

_60 minutes passes, Raven's Hovercraft_

The ninja anxiously waits for his cloak device to be dropped off. He scopes the area of the G Corp HQ, with his wristcom, to find out the easiest way to get up the high rise complex. So far, the only fastest route was straight through the front door, which wasn't heavily guarded unlike the sides and the back way. Raven wondered how Kunimitsu was holding out.

Raven: "Just hang in there Kunimitsu, I'll get you out soon."

_Back in Anna's Penthouse, G Corp Middle East HQ_

Anna being naked, takes off Kunimitsu's chains on her ankles. With the kunoichi drugged, she didn't have to worry about retaliation. Anna uses her hands to massage the dry wax mixed with chocolate on Kunimitsu's body. She even licks the wax off the breasts since it actually tastes good to her. Kunimitsu moans in pleasure. To really set the mood, Anna takes off Kunimitsu's wet blindfold.

Anna: "Now I want you to see me do you."

The assassin travels her tongue in between Kunimitsu cat, licking and sticking her fingers in there. Kunimitsu lost the use of her body movement, but she could still feel Anna's touch. Despite the pain Anna gave her with the wax, Anna's licking iced it all away. It was a welcoming feeling. The dome Anna was giving to Kunimitsu was even greater than what Lee Chaolan gave her. Simply incredible. Anna also massaged Kunimitsu's breasts with her hands. Then, Anna raises Kunimitsu's hips up in the air, and smiles when Kunimitsu gazes at her.

Anna (seductive): "Those eyes are so beautiful even with your scars. Keep them on me as I lick you dry."

With the hips in the air, Anna gets her tongue deep within Kunimitsu's cat. Kunimitsu couldn't help but scream in pleasure. Anna's tongue felt like a vibrator, going all around, side by side. Anna even motioned her head up and down. She still squeezed on Kunimitsu's breast as if they were sponge balls. When Anna finally hit the G-spot, Kunimitsu reached the limit as she squirted from her cat and her boobs. Anna never let up the pressure, until Kunimitsu's body finally relaxed itself. She places Kunimitsu's legs back down and gets her mouth off the genitalia.

Anna (Laughs and licks her hands.): "Oh my! I actually made you climax and lactate at the same time. You truly are exotic, baby doll!"

Kunimitsu (breathing heavily): "Haven't you had enough? I'm tired."

Anna: "Oh were not finished yet. You haven't been pleasured all the way. Plus I feel like going off again!"

Kunimitsu had a worried look on her face. Anna got out of the bed and went to the cabinet once more pulling out a strap on harness.

_90 minutes passed, Raven's hovercraft_

Raven (eating a rice ball Kunimitsu made back in Japan): "Damn! Its nightfall already. Kunimitsu is still alive according to the GPS, but I'm still sitting here!"

Still hanging around in the cockpit, Raven patiently waits for his device to get dropped near his hovercraft. He was getting antsy about this whole situation. However, he received a phone call, but it wasn't the CO, it was the rebel leaders Lars.

_Back in Anna's penthouse_

After hooking up the strap on, Anna immediately got aroused with the vibrator inside it. She wanted to quickly plug in Kunimitsu's other hole, since she felt it was neglected. After lubing the knob end, Anna gave Kunimitsu a heads up, raising the legs in the air once more.

Anna: "Just by looking at you, I can tell you haven't been pleased anally before. Allow me to demonstrate just how wonderful is it to feel pleasure at the third hole."

She slowly sticks the knob inside Kunimitsu's crack hole. She instantly felt pain due to the wideness. Anna starts pounding, ignoring Kunimitsu's cries. Anna's speed never let up since she was more and more close to climaxing again.

Anna: "You can't say that I haven't loved you tonight! I bet no man fucked you like this! I'm about to…haah…aaaaahaaa!"

The vibrator strap-on made Anna squirt again, yet she still humped for Kunimitsu. Kunimitsu was getting delirious with all the sexual torment. Her limit had broken as she yelled in bliss.

Kunimitsu: "My ass….aaaaaaaaaaa!"

The kunoichi let everything out, feeling all of her energy exerted from the strap on. Anna also reached her limits, as she fell down on Kunimitsu. The two were breathing hard, but Anna smilied all the way through. She didn't care if her boyfriend tried to rescue her. This place was well secured by the G Corp troops. He'd be a fool to try and break in. The ninja girl will become her sex toy until she leads her to the crest.

Anna: "Now I'm tired, baby doll. But we can have fun like this again tomorrow."

* * *

Notes: Anna Williams so slutty. In the next chapter, Raven finally gets his device and will attempt to save Kunimitsu from Anna and G Corporation.


	18. Heihachi's Announcement

Chapter 17: Heihachi's Announcement

_2 Hours have passed, Dubai, UAE, Raven's hovercraft_

The time has elapsed for the special cloak device that Raven was requested to wear in order to sneak inside the G Corp high rise building. He had just ended his conversation with an injured Lars Alexandersson. Lars managed to befriend some more fighters before the match against Jinpachi. Some of them included Hwoarang, Asuka Kazama, Lei Wulong, Feng Wei, Christie Monteiro, and Miguel Callabero Rojo. Lars wanted these martial artists to rendezvous at the Philippines so they could figure out how to defeat Ogre and Jun Kazama. Ling Xiaoyu and her goons were also confirmed to be at this meeting. First thing on Raven's mind was to save Kunimitsu, he got out his plane and noticed a parachute at the sky.

Raven: "Good. That must be it."

The parachute landed on the sand. The ninja ran to retrieve the briefcase. He opens it to find the cloak device.

Raven: "Yeah here we go."

He places the cloak device on the right side of his belt. Raven was now ready to invade the HQ.

_Anna's Penthouse_

Anna Williams had woken up from her catnap after her bondage session with the kunoichi. She gets up from the bed to change back into her nightgown. Afterwards, she carefully drags the sleeping kunoichi into a large cage. To keep her comfortable, Anna lays a fur blanket around Kunimitsu's naked body. Suddenly, the alarm system had activated. Anna wondered what was going on and went to her penthouse phone in the living room.

Anna (Uses the phone.): "Security! Why the fuck is the alarming sounding off? Is this another prank?"

Security guard: "No Ms. Williams! This is no prank! Someone…or something, is damaging HQ. Wait...oh no…aaaaaaaaaa!"

_Boom_

There was an explosion at the lower levels of the high rise. Anna hangs up and has a vex expression on her face. With haste, she rushes to her closet to put on her traditional Chinese sleeveless qipao. At the last minute, she takes out a MK48 inside a box at the closet. More explosions could be heard while Anna loaded her machine gun.

Anna: "It must be the boyfriend. He really must care for you, Kunimitsu. I won't let him get you so easily."

Another explosion went off right on the highest floor where Anna was. This is it. Anna got up from the sofa in her living room and pointed the gun at the front door.

Anna: "Come on out boyfriend. Mama's waiting for ya."

The doorknob turns, but Anna starts blasting her MK48.

Anna: "Say hello to my little friend!"

She uses the whole entire clip. When the clip runs empty, Anna unhooks the clip and grabs another one at the sofa. The assassin walks to kick the front door and looks around. No one was in sight. This really scared Anna. Where was he? Suddenly, Anna get lifted in air from the floor. For a moment she floated around and this frightens her. The invisible force throws her all the way into the dining table. The force of her body breaks the glass table. Anna wondered what the world was going on. In pain, she was slow to get up and back pedals to see no one.

Anna: "What are you? Don't come near me!"

With the gun still near her, Anna grabs it, trying to shoot again, but the gun gets away from her by force. She is picked up again only to be slammed at a wall. The force given on Anna's neck made it hard to breathe. Then an image began to make itself known. She finally saw who broke into the HQ. The Dark Talon of Death, Raven!

Raven (Menacing): "If you want to live, tell me where Kunimitsu is?"

Anna (Choked): "Ah…huh…aaa!"

Raven: "TELL ME!"

Struggling to breath, Anna lifts her right arm to point in the direction of her bedroom. Raven stuns Anna with a punch at the abdomen. Anna falls down and grabs her midsection while coughing. As Raven walks into the bedroom, Anna touches her wristband to call for a chopper in order to escape. The HQ was about to collapse at any given moment, no use in sticking around.

Raven finds Kunimitsu lying inside a cage. He uses his kodachis to cut the steel bars. Next, he tries to wake up Kunimitsu and is successful.

Kunimitsu (waking up): "Rrr…Raven."

Raven: "Don't speak. Just relax, I got you now."

At the last minute, Raven finds Kunimitsu's mask, which was sitting on top of Anna's dresser. The HQ building was beginning to lose its strength, everything below began to collapse. Raven rushes out of the bedroom with Kunimitsu on his shoulder. He notices Anna at the edge of the terrace. She see's Raven, but vows to get back at him while her chopper arrives.

Anna: "Enjoy this victory for now! But I will come back for her!"

Anna hops on the chopper and files off. Raven runs at the terrace, and the building finally gives away from the gravity. He calls for his hovercraft on auto-pilot while jumping from the terrace. The ninjas were in mid-air, but Raven need to concentrate on where to land. The building explodes behind them. At the last minute, the hovercraft swiftly appears flying 100 feet above ground. In the right moment, Raven uses his magnet boots to land along the hovercraft's titanium surface. Like a stuntman, the ninja was right on time. G Corporation's Middle East HQ is officially eradicated off the map.

The hovercraft kept flying away until Raven commanded it to slow down and land at the desert. He jumped down with Kunimitsu, and made sure she was alright.

Raven: "Are you ok? I got your mask before the building collapsed."

Kunimitsu (Takes the mask.): "I'm feeling better. Thank you for getting my mask. I'm so sorry for allowing myself to get captured."

Raven: "No need to be sorry. How bad did that woman torture you?"

Kunimitsu: "She was pretty rough I'll just say that much. That woman is Nina's sister."

Raven: "Is that right? Alright, let's head over to the Philippines so we can meet Lars."

Kunimitsu: "Ok. I will follow you since my home is gone now."

Returning to the hovercraft cockpit, Kunimitsu couldn't help but notice the chest with the crest inside was broken into. She examined the chest and discovered the crest was missing.

Kunimitsu: "Raven! Someone broke into the chest!"

Raven (turns around): "What? How?"

Kunimitsu: "The crest is no longer here, but I see a note at the bottom."

Raven: "See what it says."

Kunimitsu (reading): "I am. Ok…_To Kunimitsu & Raven. Please forgive me for what I am about to do. My Manji Clan members have been experimented on and they have turned against me to serve Heihachi. Heihachi has found out a way to uncover the powers of the Upachio crest. I encountered Heihachi in Nara, Japan and he stated that unless I don't give him the other crest, he would destroy the Manji village along with the entire country with Ogre. Yes, he is behind the manipulation of Ogre as well. You must understand. This is for the fate of not only the Manji Clan, but the world as well. Till we meet again…Yoshimitsu._

Raven: "Damn."

Kunimitsu (Clinches the note.): "Yoshimitsu, you fool. Now what do we do Raven?"

Raven: "Heihachi is not going to comply with Yoshimitsu's bargain. I know my orders were to find the crests, but I want to know what Lars is planning."

Suddenly, the CO calls Raven.

CO1: "Raven. We just saw video of G Corp's building going down. Great work! Now for the bad news, Heihachi sabotaged the fight with Jin and Kazuya just now. He has a special announcement. You can download the video on your monitor."

Kunimitsu (shocked): "Just how did Heihachi nab Jin and Kazuya?"

Raven (Already knew.): "Well, let's find out." (Downloads the video, and then presses play.)

_Video_

Heihachi: "Geha ha ha ha ha! This video is to all of my enemies. Know that I, Heihachi Mishima have taken down both Kazuya Mishima and Jin Kazama. I have them both inside these capsules with their lives hanging by a thread. So when I summon Ogre in two days with the crests of Upachio, I will use his power and the Devil Genes to create a Supergene and transplant it inside my body, so that I will become the strongest to ever live! Ge ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!The winner of this tournament is ME! Ah ha ha ha ha!

_Video end_

CO1: "We don't have much time on our hands guys. You know what must be done."

Raven (Starts the hovercraft engines): "Yes. Heihachi will not get away with this."

The hovercraft takes flight from the desert, heading towards the Philippines where the ninjas will hook up Lars and his rebel forces.

* * *

Notes: The last chapters will be coming pretty fast. Like to have this story completed by Christmas time. Next time, the ninjas meet with Lars and company to strategize on stopping Heihachi and his manipulation over Ogre.


	19. Lars Meeting

Chapter 18: Lars Meeting

_9 Hours Later, Cape Engano Resort, Palaui Island, Philippines_

The ninjas made the flight to Palaui Island, a jungle island located on the far Northeastern part of the Philippines. They were pretty tired from the journey. However, with Heihachi making his huge announcement about being the conspirator of Ogre's terror on the world, there was no time to waste. Lars's Rebel Force managed to buy out the entire Cape Engano Resort just for today's meeting. It was early in the evening. The sun had begun to set. Raven and Kunimitsu (wearing a spare bikini) met up with some of the rebel force soldiers at the beach near the resort. The soldiers escorted the ninjas to the lower deck of the resort's first floor, where Lars and Alisa were sitting at the tables. Alisa was getting her batteries charged near a plug. Raven and Kunimitsu responded to her wave at the left corner, but they could notice her scars and torn clothes even from a far distance. Lars was drinking lemonade with one hand at a table looking out to the shoreline. His left arm was broken by Jinpachi. Lars was forced to wear a brace. His head was bandaged as well, plus he had a cotton ball stuck to one of his nostrils. Yep, Lars was banged up.

Lars (Gives greeting.): "Oh hey! Raven…Kunimitsu, glad you could make it and you're early."

Raven: "Early? I thought we were late coming here."

Lars: "Oh no, my team arrived here just 3 hours ago. I want my friends to make it here at least by 8PM so we can start the meeting."

Raven: "We've got some bad news. I don't think you remember Yoshimitsu, but this guy stole the crest of Upachio from my vehicle and is now going to give it to Heihachi in order to save his clan."

Lars (Eyes lit up.): "Someone stole it? Aw geez. All the more reason why we have to band together and stop Heihachi."

Kunimitsu: "We got careless. But I don't care if Yoshimitsu fails. Serves him right for being a dumbass!"

Alisa (Hears Yoshimitsu's name and yells): "Surely you don't mean that!"

Lars: "Yeah. Maybe Yoshimitsu can steal both crests?"

Kunimitsu (disagrees): "Not a chance. The only thing he cares about is himself. Plus my old master has NEVER beaten Heihachi."

The four warriors were silent after this comment from Kunimitsu until she spoke again.

Kunimitsu: "So how can I have confidence on a fiend like him?"

Alisa (saddened): "I thought Yoshi was a nice person."

Kunimitsu (To Alisa.): "Well, he isn't darling. Raven, what time is it?"

Raven (Looks at the wristcom): "5:38."

Kunimitsu: "Good. Since Lars bought the place for us. I going to take a room and get a nice nap in. So long."

The kunoichi walks into the lobby hall closing the door behind her.

Raven (Shakes his head.): "Such a drama queen."

Lars: "You two must fight a lot."

Raven: "Only when she's pissed." (This made Lars laugh.) "I'm going to the beach and meditate. This maybe the last time we get to see a beautiful sunset."

Lars: "Yeah, good point."

While Raven sat out at the beach, he let his mind wander in deep thought. He thought about Yoshimitsu and his latest action to take the crest in order to save his clan. Then Raven saw a vision of Yoshimitsu being tainted by the crests powers much like his brethren. This troubled Raven deeply. It means Yoshimitsu failed. He then drifted to Kunimitsu. They had been through a lot over the past month, even going as far as having intimate relations with each other. Raven was taught by his dead master not to be so attached to women, for they can be as dangerous as they are loving. He liked the fact that Kunimitsu was a hard worker and devoted to being a ninja, but disliked her cockiness, selfishness, and her recklessness. The ninja was still unsure whether or not he loved her.

Then thoughts of Zafina crept into his head. The two met while battling the Tekken Force and G Corp militia as they were defending Zafina's clan and temple. He found Zafina to be mesmerizing because of her ability to predict major events and her no nonsense mentality when it comes to business. They only disagreed with each other when it came to a misunderstanding. Zafina gave him compliments on his honesty and his looks. Because of this, he complied to be intimate with Zafina. She was an exotic woman, no doubt. Did she have other men? For him, this was no brainer, but how much did Zafina like him? Would she put Raven over all other men? Out of coincidence, Raven's Bluetooth sounded off.

Raven: "This is Raven, proceed."

Zafina: "It's me ninja."

Raven (Stands up.): "Zafina. Where are you right now?"

Zafina: "I'm in the same country as you are, but it may take some more time to get to you. Did you hear about Heihachi's announcement?"

Raven: "I did. But I'm sad to tell you that Kunimitsu's old master stole our crest. He's gonna take it to Heihachi."

Zafina (Upset.): "Raven, why would let your guard down like that? I knew that woman couldn't be trusted."

Raven: "Kunimitsu was just as shocked as I was. Besides, her master stole it while I went to rescue her from G Corp."

Zafina: "Her recklessness has gotten it the way too many times. I want to talk with her when I get there, is she with you?"

Raven (sighs.): "Yes, but she's getting some sleep."

Zafina: "Of course, sleeping. I may not get to this resort until at least another 2 hours."

Raven: "Before you hang up. How is it that you keep finding me?"

Zafina: "By my crystal ball. It shows me anyone I think about and their current travels."

Raven: "Oh. Alright I gotta go, I will see you soon. Raven out." (Hangs up.)

The big meeting was about to start. Raven walked back into the covered deck to see some faces he remembered at the past tournaments. Lars's invites all gathered at the tables socializing. The following people were present: Lei Wulong, Feng Wei, Hwoarang, Miharu Hirano, Ling Xiaoyu, Panda, Asuka Kazama, Christie Monteiro, and Miguel Callabero Rojo. Raven thought about waking up Kunimitsu, but changed his mind. Let her sleep. Its not like she going to say much here anyway. Raven then thought about Julia Chang. He would activate his recorder and inform her on where to be when they plan the raid. Lars and Alisa enter the deck from the lobby. Alisa's friends rushed to her, after seeing the scars and tattered clothing. Alisa assured them that nothing was wrong. Lars still bandaged, wearing his civilian clothes, but he held in his right hand a map. He laid it out on the center table so everyone could see.

Lars (Greeting): "Good evening everyone! I'm glad you all have made it to Palaui Island in one peace! Now you all know the reason I've called you here is because the world once again is in grave danger. Some of us have seen with our own eyes what destruction the monster Ogre has done to our countries. Some of you are here to seek revenge on the Mishima family, while others simply want justice to be served. With help from the Nara Police Department and Lei Wulong, what's on this table in front of you is a map of the Mishima Family Estate. This is where Heihachi is keeping all of his prisoners and the Gate of Ogre underneath at the catacombs. Lei has some more information about the estate, so he can explain it better."

Lei Wulong speaks.

Lei (Takes out his notepad): "Thank you Lars. In regards to the estate itself, it's a very big house. One of the biggest in Japan, I might add. Security has beefed up tremendously over the past 3 months. Heihachi managed to hire mafia and ninja schools from around Japan and Asia to work under his military. Over the past month, the following King of Iron Fist Tournament participants have been unjustly arrested by Heihachi." (Looks at the notepad). "Let's see…Leo Kliesen, Steve Fox, King the II, Paul Phoenix, Eddy Gordo, and as of last night, Jin Kazama, Kazuya Mishima. Now for all of you that are here, which one of you guys would like to help escape out of prison. I'll write your name along to the side of the prisoner."

Raven(suggesting): "I would like to add Yoshimitsu on that list too. I have a feeling he's been captured as well."

Lei (Using a pen): "Alright then. So I assume you will find him."

Raven: "No. I'm going after Heihachi to free Jin and Kazuya. I will put Kunimitsu to that task."

Some people where still quiet until Christie spoke.

Christie: "Put me down for Eddy please. I haven't seen him since he left the train back in Rio."

Lei (Writes): "Christie for Eddy."

Miguel grabs Christie's shoulder to console her from tearing up.

Miguel: "Put me down too officer."

Lei: "Okay, anyone else."

Asuka: "I can look for Leo. She had some killer moves, I wish I met her before that Lili bitch though!"

This made Hwoarang laugh.

Hwoarang: "Yo cop, put me down for Steve. This way I don't have to pay him back his money."

Lei (annoyed): "I have a name you little twerp. You have best behave yourself like Feng Wei is doing."

Feng gives Lei a cold stare, but Lei pays him no mind.

Lei (writes): "Hwoarang for Steve."

Miharu (hugs Hwoarang from his right side): "I'll join you Hwoarang!"

Xiaoyu, Panda, and Asuka give Miharu some snooty looks after her hug.

Lei: "Ok there are only two more prisoners left."

Raven: "Put Julia Chang's name for King II. I know she's not here, but her pendant has the power to weaken Ogre. She is on her way to Japan as we speak. I will send her directions as to where to go after this meeting is finished."

Lei: "Great. Now the last one. Feng Wei, you're going to look for Paul Phoenix with Panda. Panda can I count on you this task?"

Panda: "Arrrggggg (Yes sir, count on me)!"

Feng Wei frowns, not giving a shit.

Lei (rubs his heads and laughs): "That's a good girl. So that's the list. As soon as you free the prisoners, get them out of there! We can't risk causalities while the troops are battling one another. The rest of you; Raven, Xiaoyu, and Alisa. You will come with me to confront Heihachi. Can't say this one will be easy."

Lars (gets closer to Raven): "Raven is going to be the unofficial leader of this raid. I'm not able to fight in my condition. So I will stay outside the estate and provide strategic analysis. Can I count on you to stop Heihachi and Ogre?"

Raven (fists bumps Lars): "No sweat."

The rest of the meeting covered the battle strategies between the Rebel forces and Heihachi's militia. With the meeting coming to an end, it was about 10:30pm. Everyone went at a room to rest or just relax. Raven took the room right next to Kunimitsu, but wasn't ready to go in just yet. He used the wristcom to scan Kunimitsu's room. The kunoichi was still inside asleep. Just then, the Bluetooth rings again.

Raven: "Raven here over."

Zafina: "Hello ninja, I made it here. Where are you?"

Raven: "I'm upstairs near my room. Let me meet you down at the lobby."

Raven met Zafina down in the lobby area. From there, the two ventured back into the second floor where they went inside Raven's room. Raven went over the details of the phased attack plan starting the next day for Zafina. The troops will begin to leave early in the morning before sunrise. With that said Zafina decided to rest inside Raven's room. Raven was a little worried about it because Kunimitsu could wake up from her early sleep at any time. What if she caught Raven in bed with Zafina? He decided not to think about and just go with the flow.

_Six hours later_

After a long sleep, Kunimitsu woke up cold from not wearing any clothes. She slept with just her bikini on. Kunimitsu went into the closet to find a robe courtesy of the resort. Then she puts on her mask. Afterwards, Kunimitsu wondered why Raven didn't show up yet. She went out of the room to look for him. Searching all over the resort, Kunimitsu found no sign of Raven. His hovercraft was still near the resort, so he never left yet. By performing the kuji-in, Kunimitsu's heightened her senses. Finally she detected Raven went to a separate room next door to hers. Using her ears, Kunimitsu put her face on the door, and heard Raven snoring, but there was someone else too. A woman! Kunimitsu backed off. Raven was mingling with another woman while she slept? Sadness crept into her heart. She runs out of the resort in tears.

* * *

Notes: For the next chapter, the search and rescue mission will be underway.


	20. Invade The Estate

Chapter 19: Invade the Estate

_Outside Cape Engano Resort, Palaui Island, Philippines_

Kunimitsu paced back and forth along the sandy beaches, not able to keep her emotions in check. Torn between sadness and anger, she debated whether or not to beat up Raven, kill the girl, or kill them both. Just then, she heard some footsteps. The sound of flip flops approaching. Kunimitsu's ninjato was inside her robe. She quickly took it out to threaten whoever it was coming at her. The person stopped his walking and wanted her to calm down. It is none other than Lars, in his undergarments, wearing an arm brace.

Lars: "Wait a second! It's just me Kunimitsu!"

Kunimitsu (Puts her blade back on the robe.): "You must be Lars. I'm sorry for lashing out at you. Don't worry I'll be ok."

Lars (concerned): "But I saw you running out of the hallway in tears."

Kunimitsu (defiant): "I told you it's nothing!"

Lars (Getting closer): "You can trust me Kunimitsu. I'm good friends with your partner. He wouldn't snitch on me if I had secrets or fears to hide. Now please, tell me what's wrong?"

Kunimitsu (Responding.): "It's Raven, I heard him sleeping with another woman just now."

Lars (Eyes light up.): "Say what? He's not with you? I mean, I didn't know he was a ladies' man, but still…"

Kunimitsu (Interrupts): "Lars. Raven really isn't the player type. He's been a real gentleman ever since he saved my life back in Norway."

Lars: "I see. He's a class act."

Kunimitsu (Looks up in the sky.): "He is. A ninja who is actually gentle and yet so disciplined. I never met any ninja like him."

Lars (curious): "Well how does Raven feel about you?"

Kunimitsu: "That's what troubles me. He normally doesn't respond to my advances. I know I tricked him to have my way several times, but I did it to open him up. Make him acknowledge me. Yet, I also let my guard down and allowed enemies to hold me hostage. But he was there to save me."

Lars (Concluding.): "I believe the fact that he saved your life is proof enough Kunimitsu. He does care."

Kunimitsu: "The question I have is. It is more than care?"

Lars: "That's something you need to ask Raven yourself. You will never know until you do."

Kunimitsu: "I hear you. Maybe I'm just overreacting. What time is it?"

Lars: "It after 4:30. I woke up at 4 because my arm was bothering me. But its ok, the operation to invade the Mishima Estate will commence at 5. I need to change back into my gear. You should get ready too. We need you on this mission."

Kunimitsu: "Alright. I'll let Raven's woman slip off if she knows what's good for her. I will tell Raven my feelings after all of this is over."

Lars: "Sounds good."

Now the time was 5:00AM. All troops scattered about and entered their helicopters and mini-jets. All of the special fighters were ready to go and went towards a specified helicopter assigned for them. Raven asked Zafina to fly at a separate aircraft, so he could find Kunimitsu. Zafina obeyed and went forward to the choppers. Raven didn't have to go far, because he could see the kunoichi coming out the hotel lobby with a beach gown. Her other ninja outfit was missing, thanks to Anna. So Kunimitsu was forced to buy something at the gift shop. She asked Lars for some money beforehand. Once Raven approached her, he asked if she was ready to go, despite wearing nothing but a gown with a ladybug design pattern and sneakers.

Raven: "There you are. I'm sorry for not waking you up for the meeting, but I assume you would need no details on what must be done."

Kunimitsu (Walks past him.): "Hmph."

Raven (Follows her.): "Ok…look…I thought you wanted some peace of mind, so I left you alone."

Kunimitsu (Turns around): "The only I want from you right now is to shut up! Matter of fact, I'm riding with someone else to Japan! Then I will have a peace of mind!"

Kunimitsu then runs to the choppers, as Raven stands feeling very foolish. Most of the vehicles were occupied with soldiers. The very last chopper of the edge of the beach had vacant seats available. She quickly hopped aboard sitting on the chairs. Then the choppers ascended off the Philippine island. Kunimitsu sat in opposite direction of someone she met back in Tokyo. The person was Zafina.

Zafina (Greets): "Why hello Kunimitsu. I'm surprised you're not riding with Raven."

Kunimitsu (Surprised.): "Nani? Zafina what are you doing here?"

Zafina: "I'm merely lending my assistance to defeat Ogre. I wouldn't be shocked if Jun Kazama appeared as well."

Kunimitsu: "Is that right? Or were you just here because Raven called you?"

Zafina: "No. I called him so the two of us could meet."

Kunimitsu (Getting Red): "And meet for what?"

Zafina: "To inform me about his investigation, and about you."

Kunimitsu: "Me? Why would he talk about me in front of you?"

Zafina: "Because of your reckless behavior during this whole ordeal involving the Upachio crests, your own master is now a slave to Heihachi's god like powers. The very thing you accused him of being has now come to reality."

Kunimitsu: "You think my master failed? Even if true, why would he fall prey to Heihachi? He could easily escape."

Zafina: "Heihachi has discovered a way to use Ogre's blood through the crests. Now he can transfer his new found power onto anyone and make them do his bidding."

Kunimitsu (No longer red.): "Raven said you did fortune telling. Well find out if you speak the truth. Yoshimitsu will die by my blade regardless. And if I don't find him, I will point my blade at you instead."

Zafina (smiles): "You are welcome to kill me now, if that's what you wish."

Kunimitsu (Folds her arms in disgust.): "Quit being so conceited. I don't know what Raven sees in you, but I don't like it."

With that statement, Zafina paid it no mind. The two women were forced to look at each other until it was time to come out of the chopper.

_4 Hours later, Nara prefecture, Totsukawa district, Japan_

The Rebel Forces choppers landed carefully along the hilly meadows of the southern Nara prefecture. The Mishima estate rested along a large hill overlooking the valley of a mountain range and a big waterfall. For the home of an erratic mogul, the atmosphere was very serene. At 11AM, Lars would give the signal for all units to invade. All rebel forces carefully surrounded the 80 acre estate. The special fighters would proceed to enter the estate at the same time to enter the underground catacombs, which was stated by Lei Wulong to be even larger than the estate itself. Raven and his group would be the ones to enter first because their path would take them at the center of the catacombs where Jin and Kazuya were being held prisoner. The time was almost at hand.

Lars (At his communication desk inside his own chopper): "All units. Prepare to attack on my command. Good luck to everyone."

Raven: "We won't need it."

Xiaoyu: "Were coming Jin! Hang it there!"

Hwoarang: "He could drop dead for all I care."

Miharu: "Hwoarang, baby that's cruel!"

Asuka: "I'll forget you said that Hwoarang, he's still my cousin, even if he is a jerk."

Feng Wei: "Enough! Let's get this over with!"

Coming from the woods behind Raven's group were Julia Chang, her mother Michelle, and Armor King at the last minute.

Julia (catching her breath): "Raven! Hold on!"

Raven: "JayCee! Glad you guys could make it here."

Lei: "Mind telling me who these guys are?"

Raven: "This is JayCee in pink. The one in black is EmCee. And the jaguar man is Armor King."

Lei: "Armor King, yeah I thought he was dead!"

Armor King: "Grrrrrrrrrrrrrggggghhh…(I'm not dead, you watch your mouth!)"

Lei (Scared): "Oooohh. My bad."

EmCee: "I bet you can't guess who I am Lei Wulong."

Lei: "Wait a sec…are you Mi…uuummmm."

EmCee closes Lei's mouth with her hand.

EmCee: "Don't say it out loud. Wait until we're done out here."

Julia: "Raven, let me come with you, like I promised the pendant is here with me."

Raven: "Alright. What about EmCee and Armor King?"

Julia: "They will find King for me. I can't believe Marduk would turn his back on him like that."

Raven: "Then it's settled. You two go on in after we get inside first."

EmCee and Armor King nodded in agreement.

Lars: "Raven. Is everything ok?"

Raven: "Sure thing. We just have more reinforcements now. Let's roll!"

Lars: "All units. Prepare to attack! NOW! GO!"

The Rebel forces rushed inside the estate on all angles. With prediction, the mercenaries and ninjas came out of the estate to defend Heihachi's territory. The battle had begun. The team of Raven, Xiaoyu, Lei, Alisa, and Julia ran toward the front gate. Raven threw a grenade and hit his detonator to blast open the doors. Once they were inside, the team ran down into the stairs heading underground at the catacombs.

Still outside, Kunimitsu left away from Zafina. She could sense a familiar but different aura above the estate rooftops. An eerie figure stood well above the roof looking ominous. It was Yoshimitsu, yet something was different about him. The kunoichi made several leaps to go up the highest rooftop and meet her old master. Yoshimitsu drew out his sword which increased his chi dramatically to a level Kunimitsu never felt from him before.

Kunimitsu: "So that fortune teller was correct all along. Yoshimitsu has been tainted by the blood of Ogre."

Yoshimitsu (Got in stance.): "Former student, prepare to be slain!"

Kunimitsu (Draws out her blade. Thinking): "I knew this day would come, but I'm actually scared. I never felt so much power from him before. Can I win? Yes! I must!"

* * *

Notes: I will post the last two chapters by Christmas Eve. Yoshimitsu vs Kunimitsu, at the same time Raven and company will encounter Heihachi and Ogre.


	21. Yoshimitsu vs Kunimitsu

Chapter 20: Yoshimitsu vs Kunimitsu

_Underground Catacombs, Mishima Family Estate, Nara Prefecture, Japan_

Raven's group consisting of 3 women and a cop descended down the long staircase heading into the large central hallway of the underground catacombs. Along the way several Shika clan warriors tried to stop them from advancing, but they proved to be no match for these gifted fighters. Raven was given a floor plan by Lars so the group wouldn't get lost from underground. He informed everyone that they were almost there to see Jin and Kazuya.

Raven (running): "Were almost there, everyone. Be ready for anything!"

Alisa (flying): "How exciting!"

Lei: "Exciting?"

Xiaoyu: "Don't know about her, but I'm nervous."

Jaycee: "We can't turn back now. The fate of mother Earth depends on fighters like us."

After running another 100 yards in the hallway, the group finally reached the central chamber area of the catacombs. This area had skulls and bones scattered all over the walls and floor. The only light available were fire torches glowing a lavender color. Near the other side of the chamber, the group did spot the capsules containing Jin Kazama and Kazuya Mishima. They were alive, but barely. Their bodies were floating inside the capsules with tubes coming out of their arms, and breathing with an oxygen machine. The women shrieked in fear of the sight. Lei could only shake his head. Raven remained stoic. Standing in the middle of the capsules was a large stone gate. Lei pinpointed that this gate is in fact the Gate of Ogre.

Lei: "See that gate? That's the Gate of Ogre."

Raven: "Yeah. No mistaken it."

Jaycee: "Our best hope is if I can get a clear shot with my pendant to immobilize Ogre and send him back to the void."

Xiaoyu couldn't keep her emotions at bay. She started to run at the other side to free Jin and Kazuya.

Xiaoyu (Tearing up.): "Don't worry. I'm coming to save you both!"

Lei: "Xiaoyu, wait!"

Raven (muttered): "Women."

All of sudden, a green flash of light appeared in front of Xiaoyu. The force knocked Xiaoyu off her feet and down into the dusty ground. The light began to fade it revealed a powerful but familiar face, Heihachi Mishima. His body glowed with tremendous energy, revealing a mythical aura. He grinned down at Xiaoyu.

Heihachi: "Well if isn't my naughty student. Came to save my grandson huh?" (Looks at the others.) "I see you've brought friends too. They are just in time to become snack food for my new pet."

From the pockets of his hakama, Heihachi pulls out the crests of Upachio. The crests create a portal from behind Heihachi. It grew bigger and bigger until a monstrous figure came out of it. It was True Ogre and Heihachi could control the beast! True Ogre gives out a raging roar in preparation for a feast.

Meanwhile, at the rooftops, a possessed Yoshimitsu attacks his former student and ex-member Kunimitsu. Yoshimitsu thrusts his swords dead at Kunimitsu head. Kunimitsu blocks the attack with her ninjatou. The wave of energy deflected off the sword and the force developed cracks all along the roof. Both ninjas jump away from the weakening rooftop. Then the ninjas jumped, attacking once more from the air. In mid-air Yoshimitsu and Kunimitsu throw their cross strikes at one another. After landing on another rooftop, Kunimitsu touches down, but notices she's been cut along her left side. Good thing for her, the cut was not deep. Yoshimitsu wasn't far from her and only his armor on his right shoulder cracked. He remained unfazed.

Out of nowhere, an RPG was shot in Kunimitsu's direction. Using her heightened sense of hearing, Kunimitsu jumped out of harms way. In the air once more, she looks down to see the person who shot it. It was Anna Williams who quickly loaded up another round, until a knife stabbed her arm. In surprise Anna looks to her left to see her sister, Nina Williams, waving her finger in disapproval. Nina then gives Kunimitsu a thumbs up. Kunimitsu, now standing on the rocky terrain, responds back to Nina's gesture. Little did Kunimitsu know, Yoshimitsu teleported from behind to stab her. She block his sword and guards herself from his offensive attack. Finally a large wave attack from Yoshimitsu's blade strikes Kunimitsu. Kunimitsu performs a shadow jutsu to dodge the attack. His wave attack splinters a rock in half. Kunimitsu reappears below the ground along the watery pond.

Kunimitsu: "That was close."

Yoshimitsu descends down the rocks, poised for another attack. Back inside the catacombs, Raven and company stared at the monstrous demon facing them along with Heihachi with his newfound power. True Ogre blew out his fire breath at the fighters. They all dodged out of the way to avoid further damage. Raven grabbed Xiaoyu because she was closer to the monster than any of them. The ninja landed of top of some stones and placed Xiaoyu back on her feet.

Raven: "While they're not looking, go get to Jin and Kazuya. Even men like them can't die like this."

Xiaoyu (Grateful): "Thank you Raven. For understanding."

Raven tells her to run off. Jaycee flipped over to the far side of the catacombs. However, she had nowhere to go once she stopped because True Ogre came after her. She unhooks the pendant collar off her neck and uses its power to subdue Ogre. Holding the pendant in the air, it glows a bright sky blue. True Ogre's eyes catch the light and the monster stops its motion. Lei Wulong standing with Alisa notices the reaction Ogre was having.

Lei Wulong: "That's it Jaycee! You have it under control!"

Alisa: "Go Jaycee go!"

Jaycee commanded the monster to turn around and walk towards the Gate. However, the Gate was still closed. Jaycee had no idea how to open the Gate, but here comes Heihachi. Heihachi teleports behind Jaycee and punches her in the air. In the air Heihachi jumps, catches Jaycee, performs a power bomb on her head. Down goes Jaycee and the pendant drops from her right hand. The light disappears and Ogre's gaze no longer controlled. Heihachi walks over to the pendant. He is about to stomp it until Raven intervenes. Raven kicks Heihachi at his face sending him away from Jaycee.

Raven: "I don't think so."

Heihachi (Smiles): "Your efforts are useless. All of you together will not be enough to stop me and Ogre!"

Ogre raised his snake arm to smash Raven and an unconscious Jaycee. The ninja grabs Jaycee and the pendant at the last minute to teleport away from Ogre's range. The monster doesn't connect. Raven reappears by Lei Wulong and Alisa.

Raven: "Take her Lei. I think she's just knocked out."

Lei: "Alright."

Alisa notices Xiaoyu just freed Jin and Kazuya from their capsules. They were still alive but not waking up. The stench of the liquid captured Ogre's attention as the monster turns around. Heihachi grits his teeth in anger and rushes to Xiaoyu.

Heihachi: "You little runt! Those two were supposed to be used to extract the Devil Gene! Now you die!"

Heihachi fists light on fire until Raven once again stops the attack by way of tackling him. Alisa also comes to Xiaoyu's aid, ready for attack. Ogre proceeds to use the snake arms once more, until a mysterious gooey liquid catches its arm. Heihachi hits Raven on his ribs while getting up. The ninja has to retreat in pain, since his broken rib wasn't fully healed. Yet now their attention was given to Ogre's struggle against a surprising presence. A lone figure coming out of the hallway, creeps closer to the monster. It looked like a female figure with dark liquid covering her entire body. Alisa uses her eyes to scan the figure and locked in on her. The face had the same composition of the woman who she heard had resurrected.

Alisa: "I don't believe it! It's her! Jun Kazama!"

Raven: "Are you sure?"

Heihachi: "Nani?"

Xiaoyu: "No way!"

The figure uses her other hand to resurrect the Devil Gene by use of her chi inside Jin and Kazuya. The flow of energy resurrected Jin and Kazuya. With this newfound power the two finally wake up and yell in their awesomeness, transforming into the devils themselves.

Raven (Recognizing the situation.): "Everyone back off!"

With the devils resurrecting themselves, Heihachi stands in amazement at their new found strength. The unknown figure recognized as Jun lets go of Ogre still walking closer to the monster. This time she channels her hands to open the Gate of Ogre telepathically. Not caring about the weaker fighters like Raven, Unknown opens the Gate exposing the white light. The fighters now stand behind Unknown.

Raven: "I don't know what's going on now! Why is she opening the gate?"

Lei (Holding Jaycee.): "I think I can guess. It's a family feud now. Whoever comes out alive will decide how world should be run."

With that statement, The Gate's gravitational pull sucks in the devils, Heihachi, and True Ogre. With all the warriors sucked in, Unknown leaps into the light. The Gate of Ogre closes from the behind. Now everything was quiet, as if nothing happened. Everyone in Raven group was still present. The crests were also sucked into the void.

Xiaoyu (Upset): "Oh no! Jin is gone! They were all sucked into that light!"

Lei: "I don't see the crests either. Where are they?"

Alisa: "I saw them get sucked into the void at the last minute. Heihachi must have dropped them while getting distracted by Raven."

Raven (In pain.): "Aaaagghhhh."

Alisa: "Are you alright Mr. Ninja?"

Raven: "I'm fine Alisa. My rib is still not healed yet. That's all."

Alisa: "What do we do now?"

Lei: "Let's get out while we still can. I hear more and more bombs going off as we speak. This place isn't going to be here much longer if we stay."

Xiaoyu (Tearing up.): "But I don't want to! Jin…!"

Raven: "I know its hard Xiaoyu, but keep hope alive! You have to come or you will get killed here!"

Alisa (Grabs Xiaoyu's hand): "Come Xiaoyu. I'm still here for you!"

Xiaoyu (Still crying.): "Thanks Alisa!"

While Raven's group began to escape, Kunimitsu continued to battle the hyper powered Yoshimitsu throughout the garden area of the Mishima Family Estate. Yoshimitsu flew in the air by use of his sword started to throw fire bombs with his left hand towards Kunimitsu. Kunimitsu dodged as many as possible until one hit her on the back. She falls on her knees. Yoshimitsu descended down to strike her, but Kunimitsu rolled away. From a clear distance, Kunimitsu uses her fire breath. Yoshimitsu's chi remained strong. Strong enough to cover his body from the blaze. Kunimitsu couldn't believe that didn't affect him. Yoshimitsu fires another ki blast. This one hits Kunimitsu and its send her flying at the pond.

As a result, she drops her ninjato. In order to breathe, Kunimitsu gets out of the water, coughing. Yoshimitsu knew the end was close. He slowly walks to Kunimitsu, jumping into the water along the way. Kunimitsu needed to focus. There had to be a weak spot that her master had even with his new found power. She held her hands for the kuji-in, looking for that one moment to locate her ninjato and strike Yoshimitsu. The Manji leader now stands in front of Kunimitsu, thinking she was just reciting some Buddhist prayer. He grasps his sword with two hands ready to slice his former student.

Kunimitsu (Going slowly to focus.): "Rin…Pyoh…To…Sha…Kai…Jin…Retsu…Zai…Zen!"

Yoshimitsu (while Kunimitsu prays.): "I hereby pronounce you dead, by the grandmasters of the Manji Clan!"

Time went by in slow motion as Yoshimitsu thrusts his blade downwards. Kunimitsu did locate her ninjato. She uses her kuji-in as a mirror replicated jutsu, picking up her blade from the sidewalk. Yoshimitsu thought he connected, when he heard flesh being cut. Instead the Manji leader cuts a frog which was sitting on small rock.

Yoshimitsu (In pain.): "Uuuuuuaaaaaaaaagggghhh!"

Kunimitsu stabs Yoshimitsu behind his back. She digs her ninjato into where it punctured Yoshimitsu's lungs and heart. Yoshimitsu was no longer able to control his chi. Kunimitsu takes out her ninjato and flips out of the way. The flames of Yoshimitsu newfound power burn his body from the inside of his armor. Yoshimitsu collapses into the pond. He doesn't get back up.

* * *

Notes: Now that Yoshimitsu has been defeated by Kunimitsu. Will she forgive Raven or move on without him?


	22. Explanations

Chapter 21: Explanations

_From The Words of Raven's Journal_

Sunday, September 30, 2012. Mission accomplished. The raid to invade the Mishima Family Estate proved to be a success. Along the way out of the catacombs, my group recovered Zafina from her fight against Unknown. She received a concussion, but no other major injuries. The sun was set when the estate began to collapse. Lars' Rebel Force suffered about 23 causalities, 58 injured. All the other fighters were able to recover the prisoners. Some of them like Leo Kliesen and Eddy Gordo were in a weakened state, but they would live. There was only one person missing from the group, Kunimitsu.

I search the debris everywhere until I tracked her down by use of her chi. She had dragged her master's body near a cliff, overseeing the mountainous valleys. Kunimitsu did it. She killed her own master. The body was placed on a hole where, Kunimitsu was throwing dirt back in. I noticed Yoshimitsu's sword near the hole. However, the sword was dull. I didn't feel anything from it. Kunimitsu finally looked at me after finishing her master's grave.

Kunimitsu: "Well I'm glad to see you're still alive. Now I'm longer bound to your agency."

Raven: "Yes. That's true. You finally killed Yoshimitsu, but now the Manji Clan will no doubt hunt you down."

Kunimitsu: "Let them come. I've been hunted by them for years anyway."

Raven: "What will you do next?"

Kunimitsu: "I don't know. My home is destroyed. Yoshimitsu's sword is completely useless. I'm sure the crests are gone too. (Shakes her head)."

Raven: "I'm heading back to headquarters. But I must say, you've been a great teammate for me throughout this whole investigation."

Kunimitsu: "Thank you Raven. But…can I come with you? I…don't know anywhere else to go."

Raven: "I can't send non members to the agency. You would have to be referred to by my boss directly."

Kunimitsu: "I don't care about that. I'd never work for some secret operations anyway. It's just…."

Raven: "What?"

Kunimitsu (walks closer): "Where ever I go, I want you with me. You give me much joy, and you always say the right things to make a woman feel special." (Hugs Raven.) "I love you so much! I want to be the mother of your children!"

Raven (feeling awkward): "Kunimitsu…I had no clue you felt that way about me." (Returns the hug, then backs out to see her.) "But my line of work, won't allow me to be a father. I don't know about your clan, but most ninja clans raise orphans like myself. It's not common for ninjas to mate each other."

Kunimitsu (In tears.): "I know, but don't leave me with no place to go!"

Raven (sighs): "Listen…my old master still has a vacant house no longer in use at Kyushu. I can help you rebuild it before I return to HQ. Just understand that I have enemies on my back just like you do."

Kunimitsu: "Thank you Raven. You're very kind."

Raven: "Let's go."

With Kunimitsu by my side, we met back with Lars and company. He would stay behind in order to confirm the deaths of the Mishimas and Kazamas. We wished him and his friends well on their endeavors as we left the area. It has been years since I last visited my master's old shack back in Kyushu. This house was located deep with the forest, but there was a small lake where Kunimitsu could bathe or do laundry. We finally arrived at the shack, even though it was nighttime. The place was still in good condition despite being abandoned for nearly 25 years.

It only took 1 day to clean up the area. Now all Kunimitsu needed to do was buy appliances for cooking. But being a thief, I knew Kunimitsu wouldn't do that. Tomorrow, I had to go back to HQ. Before I went to say goodbye to Kunimitsu, the CO called me. He told me that Jin Kazama and his mother Jun, had returned to this world from the void. The agency discovered this information from Lars' Rebel Group. After Jin returned to the physical plane, he went ahead and dissolved the Mishima Zaibatsu. A major move on his part. The tattoo on Jin's right shoulder was also missing. Could this mean, he finally gotten rid of the Devil Gene? Only time will tell. In regards to the Mishimas, there were no signs of Kazuya or Heihachi. Maybe those two are finally gone this time.

Kunimitsu had killed a deer within the forest and was cooking it over the firewood. After we ate, I mentioned the news to Kunimitsu.

Kunimitsu: "Wow, so Jin is reunited with his mother?"

Raven: "Yeah. Perhaps the Mishima bloodline has finally come to an end."

Kunimitsu: "Sounds too good to be true."

Raven: "Now I have to return to HQ tomorrow. But I will spend the night here, until dawn."

Kunimitsu: "Raven…you've been a big help. I'd just wish you spend more quality time with me."

Raven: "Kunimitsu, for today we are friends, but tomorrow you could be my enemy."

Kunimitsu (Rushes to Raven, and hugs him): "No! Don't speak like that! When I first met you, I didn't trust you! But now, I know I can never hurt such an honest man! You can kill me, but I won't kill you!"

Kunimitsu takes off her mask, revealing those eerie scars on her face once more. This time her eyes are open, though watery. I couldn't help but be hypnotized by them. For once, I decided to act on my feelings. I traded kisses with her. I put out the firewood, and picked up an emotional Kunimitsu, walking back into her new home. From inside, we fornicated once more. Yes, she deserved my affection. This would be my way of thanking Kunimitsu for her devotion and efforts. I stayed on top of her the whole time, staring at those amber eyes. My seed overflowing Kunimitsu's tiny womb. I slept on top of her, until the sun rose. I had woken up carefully unplugging myself off her. I covered the blanket over her nakedness. It was time to resume back into my occupation. The world needs a spy in the shadows. I'm that guy for the job. Raven, the Dark Talon of Death!

* * *

Notes: If you took the time to read the entire story. Just want to say thank you very much. My first internet fan fiction, and the first one I've written in over 7 years. Hadn't done one since high school. I got more stories coming soon. Just finished a one shot with Young Heihachi and Jun. Will post that on New Years Day. My next big story will correspond with this one, but will involve the Kings and Changs. So enjoy your holidays. Be back in a week.


End file.
